Dance and Basketball
by JaRadiciulous
Summary: Troyella is back! Along with Chaylor Zekepay, and Jelsi. This is a stroy sbout the Drama, Suspense, Love, Dating, Breakups, and of course, there is a little tramp in the story won't say who... in High School! Rated T for later chapters mostely Troyella!RR
1. Chapter 1

**Dance and Basketball**

**Chapter One: The School Dance**

**Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own anything!!! Okay, so back off and give the author some space… thankies! (Not to be rude! XD)**

The music filled the room as many high-schoolers danced in the East High Gym as _Piece Of Me by Britney Spears _played…

_**I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or shrink away to the Philippines  
They still gon put pictures of my derrière in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me…**_

I'm Miss bad media karma  
Another day another drama  
Guess I can't see the harm  
In working and being a mama  
And with a kid on my arm  
I'm still an exceptional earner  
you want a piece of me__

Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Neilson, and Sharpay Evans danced the night away. Little did they know they had four pairs of eyes lingering on their space on the dance floor…

"You ask Taylor!" Troy Bolten asked Chad Danforth,

"Only if you ask Gabriella!" he shot back

"Only if Zeke asks Sharpay-" Troy began.

"Only if Jason asks Kelsi!" Zeke said at Jason.

"How bout this, we all go to our girl, and ask them to dance?" Troy recommended as the guys noded their heads.

"Operation: G.A.G is in play." Chad said. The others looked puzzled…

"Operation: Get A Girl…" Chad explained. They shrugged as they each walked to the dance floor. Meanwhile with the girls…

"Omg! Troy and his gang are coming over here!!" Sharpay squealed.

"How can you be sure?" Taylor asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Chad has had his eye on you the whole time!!" Gabriella said, and Kelsi laughed.

"Well… Troy wants you _sooo_ bad!" Taylor retorted.

"And Zeke totally would die for Shar…" Kelsi said.

"And Jason would totally get jealous if you got together with someone else!" Sharpay yelled back over the pounding music.Troy and hid friends walked over and the girls stopped dancing.

"What do you want playmaker?" Gabriella asked as Troy walked in front of her, "Your killing my vibe!" she said as Sharpay laughed.

"I wanted to see if a pretty girl like you would dance with me?" Troy asked hopefully, and Gabriella put her finger to her chin, as though thinking.

"I guess I could let you steal me for a bit…" she answered. Troy took her hand and lead her somewhere else on the floor.

_**I'm Mrs. 'Lifestyles of the rich and famous'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Oh my God that Britney's Shameless'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Extra! Extra! this just in'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'She's too big now she's too thin'  
(You want a piece of me)**_

I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'  
Tryin' and pissin' me off  
Well get in line with the paparazzi  
Who's flippin' me off  
Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc  
End up settlin' in court  
Now are you sure you want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me… 

Troy twilred Gabriella around in time with the beat, then resting his hands on her waist. She moved in perfect rythem that made Troy shocked. _How can one chic be sooo good at dancing?_ He thought, then reconsidered.

_**I'm Mrs. 'Most likely to get on the TV for slippin' on the streets'  
When getting the groceries, no, for real..  
Are you kidding me?  
No wonder there's panic in the industry  
I mean, please, do you want a piece of me?**_

I'm Mrs. 'Lifestyles of the rich and famous'  
(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. 'Oh my God that Britney's Shameless'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Extra! Extra! this just in'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'She's too big now she's too thin'  
(You want a piece of me)

I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or shrink away to the Philippines  
They still gon put pictures of my derrière in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece piece of me…

You want a piece of me?

I'm Mrs. 'Lifestyles of the rich and famous'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Oh my God that Britney's Shameless'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Extra! Extra! this just in'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'She's too big now she's too thin'  
(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. 'Lifestyles of the rich and famous'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Oh my God that Britney's Shameless'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Extra! Extra! this just in'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'She's too big now she's too thin'  
(You want a piece of me)

Oh yeah  
You want a piece of me

Oh yeah

Oh yeah

Gabriella dropped as the last beat echoed throughout the gym. Troy looked at her as though she was a goddess. Then another song came on…

_**((Verse One))  
C'mon guys, tell me what we're doin',  
We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place,  
The sun is shinin' just the way we like it,  
Let's get outta this hallway show the world our face,**_

((Pre-Chorus))  
It's Friday, but there's no where to go,  
Anywhere is cool, but we're not goin' home,  
We can do anything we wanna do,  
It's all up to me and you.

((Chorus))  
Turn this park into a club,  
The stars are lights,  
And the moon is a vibe from above,  
Skateboards here's all right so pull on up,  
Everyone is waiting for us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,

(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh, ohhh!)  
We got the party with us  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh!)  
We got the party with us

((Verse Two))  
Radio, let me be the DJ,  
I'll turn you up keep us movin' till we're on a role,  
Everyone is dancin' to their own beat,  
and letin' go everybody here's got a soul,

((Pre-Chorus))  
It's Friday, and there's nowhere to be,  
We're kickin' it together it's so good to be free,  
We got each other and that's all we need,  
The rest is up to you and me,

((Chorus))  
Turn this park into a club,  
The stars are lights,  
And the moon is a vibe from above,  
Skateboards here's all right so pull on up,  
Everyone is waiting for us,  


_**Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,**_

We got the party with us!  
Wooh!  
We got the party...  
We got the party...

_**((Bridge))  
Life is for dreamers,  
And I'm a believer,  
That nothing can stand in our way,  
Today let's find a place to play! (Yeah!!)**_

((Chorus )  
Turn this park into a club,  
The stars are lights,  
And the moon is a vibe from above,  
Skateboards here's all right so pull on up,  
Everyone is waiting for us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,

Turn this park into a club,  
The stars are lights,  
And the moon is so a vibe from above, (we got the party with us!)  
Skateboards here's all right so pull on up,  
Everyone is waiting for us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,

We got the party...  
We got the party...  
We got the party with us!

We got the party with us

**A/N: I know this is almost all song, but I have minor Writers Block… please forgive me… I'll update ASAP and any ideas are welcome!!!!!!! TYTYTYTY, and press that little lilac button to send me a gift (Review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dance and Basketball**

**Chapter Two: Dance/Basketball Practice **

_Last Time On: Dance and Basketball…_

_Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Neilson, and Sharpay Evans danced the night away. Little did they know they had four pairs of eyes lingering on their space on the dance floor…_

_"You ask Taylor!" Troy Bolten asked Chad Danforth,_

_"Only if you ask Gabriella!" he shot back_

_"Only if Zeke asks Sharpay-" Troy began._

_"Only if Jason asks Kelsi!" Zeke said at Jason._

_"How bout this, we all go to our girl, and ask them to dance?" Troy recommended as the guys nodded their heads_.

"Alright… and One, Two, Three Four, Five, Six Seven, Eight!" Gabriella yelled at dance practice. The team was learning a new routine.

"Good, now for the hard part… Left-Hip Thrust, Cartwheel, Arm Pump Turn! Rodeo, Turn around!" she ordered as the team tried to do the following steps.

"Alright!! Now with the music!!!" Gabriella yelled as the girls moved to their start positions…

_**All the homies they know what i mean  
baby let me show u how i lean(Like a cholo)**_

lay back bounce in the club  
when we do a dance ya we do it like what

(like a) like a cholo

side to side (i lean like a cholo)_**   
elbows up side to side  
elbows up side to side  
elbows up side to side (i lean like a cholo)**_

all up in the club ten deep  
lookin for some hyenas  
we on the creep  
i need a bad one a real freak  
find them at the dance floor so don't sleep

damn i like u I like u but I really want her  
shes that type i can tell let me get in too deep take her back to the hotel  
but right now i'm on the move  
show this little momma how a gangsta groove!

"Alright girls!! That was great!! Take a break for the rest of practice!" Gabriella shouted. Kelsi, Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella ran to the gymnasium to see the basketball players practice. They ran down the hallway in their tanks and shorty-shorts only to hear basketballs being dribbled. They opened the door and snuck to the bleachers. Apparently it was free-throw time…

"Wildcats everywhere! Wave your hands up in the air! That's the way we do it! Lets get to it! Come on everyone!!" The girls cheered. Some of the boys looked at them and Troy waved to Gabriella, and se returned the wave. Practice continued for another thirty minutes or so… then Troy and his gang came to the bleachers to appropriatley greet them.

"Hey you Wildcats!" Gabriella said as she flirtasiously waved to Troy.

"We'll be right back, gotta hit the showers." Troy explained quickley.

"Thank you Lord!" Taylor said as the girls laughed, but the guys looked offended.

"Kidding!" Sharpay said as the guys laughed and ran to the showers.

"Wow, that was the fastest conversation I've ever had!" Kelsi said.

"You can say that again…" Taylor said

"Wow, that was the fastest conversation I've ever had!" Kelsi repeated as everyone laughed. Taylor however remained controlled.

"I didn't mean literally…" Taylor said, trailing off as the guys came back in the gym.

"So… while we were going in, we decided that we should go to that new nightclub, are you girls up for it?" Chad asked.

"I guess we could go out to Club Lime… that is, if we leave at nine and get home the next day?" Gabriella asked.

"Little Miss Innocent wants a _good_ night apparently…" Jason said and Gabriella playfully puched him.

"So, see ya at nine playmaker." Gabriella said as the girls left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dance and Basketball**

**Chapter 3: A Night Out**

_**BEEP! BEEP! **_

"Get in the car you dummy!!" Sharpay yelled as Zeke kept beeping the horn continuously.

"Stop that beeping, because I'm here!" Gabriella said, running out of her house. She got into Sharpay's convertible, and it was 8:30. They sped down I-21 at about 90 miles per hour… and luckily no cops chased them. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the club. They checked in and tried to find Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, and Troy. After roaming the club, they found their friends at the bar…

"Don't get yourself drunk Zeke, you're driving home!" Sharpay yelled.

"Hey, we'll be here so long, that if he gets drunk, he'll hit his handover!!" Troy said as everyone laughed. Gabriella sat next to Troy and he put his arm around her… (They are Seniors, so… don't blame me… they can go to clubs…)

"Playmaker, want to dance?" Gabriella asked as she put her head on his shoulder. _Gimmie More by Britney Spears _began to play…

"What the hell, why not?" Troy said, leading Gabriella to the dance floor.

_**(It's Britney, bitch)  
(I see you, and I just wanna dance with you)**_

giggles

Everytime they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
(Pu- Pu-) Public display of affection  
Feel's like no one else in the room (but you)

We can get down like there's no-one around  
We keep on rockin' (We keep on rockin')  
We keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')

Cameras are flashing my way  
dirty dance  
And they keep watchin' (And they keep watchin')  
Keep watchin  
Feels like the crowd is saying

[CHORUS  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more 

Gabriella swayed with the music as Troy twirled her around.

"You look fine tonigh babe." Troy commented.

"Don't look to bad yourself, hottie…" Gabriella said, flirting wildly. She stopped dancing.

"Whats up?" Troy asked.

"I really need to take a break… that's all…" Gabriella said as she and Troy hurried to a table. _But he doesn't know half the truth… my ex is here… dang! _Gabriella thought with a troubled face.

"Troy… you see that guy over there with the blonde?" she asked.

"Yeah, why??" he asked, glancing at them.

"That's my ex, Toby… I'm sure he'll be pleased to see me…" Gabriella droned.

"Don't worry, if he comes up to us, I'll stay by you, and if he bothers any of us, we'll go home… okay Gabi?" Troy asked, and she nodded. _Easier said then done, he pratically stalked me… _thought Gabriella. And then, Toby walked over.

"Hey, its my Latin Mami!" Toby said.

"Shup the hell up, I was never yours…" Gabriella said, standing up.

"Oh… very mean…" Toby said, and Troy stood up and tried to walk in front of Toby, but Gabriella held him back.

"It's alright, this little fag couldn't touch me… he'd be on the floor cold." She said to Troy.

"Is that a threat, you slut?"

"You can just go away and bang up your little blond stripper!" Gabriella said in her defense. Toby finally walked away to grab another drink.

"Troy, lets go home…" Gabriella said.

"Mkay…" Troy said as they walked into the parking lot.

**Sorry for shortness, I wrote this during a Writers Block, god I hate it… btw (by the way), if you review, you can ask questions about the upcoming chapters. Ideas are totally awesome… if you have a great idea… then I'll dedicate the chapter to **_**you,**_** yes, you… so press that little lilac button for me, please…**

**PS: I'll update ASAP!!! This is the thrid day in a row that I've updated, and I've got a school project to do too, so done take out your torches and pitchforks if I don't update for a bit… the longest that I wont update is like… I don't know… 2 days… not to bad eh? AND IF I GET 5 AND UP REVIEWS, I'LL POST **_**TWO **_**CHAPTERS AT THE SAME TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dance and Basketball**

**Chapter 4:The Kiss That Lasted Forever **

**This is for… ** BrazilianPrincess and…HelloKittyLuver!!! He you guys nyd this one!!

Troy and Gabriella hurried out of the club and into his car. He put his key into the ignition.

"Wow, I never thought I'd meet my ex out in public, especially a nightclub… that's sad…" Gabriella said.

"I'm sure that we won't see him out again…" Troy replied as they drove down I-88.

"I'm sure the others are having a great time…" Troy added.

"Remind me to call Sharpay later, gotta' make sure their alive… and to see if anyone is playing hookie tonight." Gabriella said.

"Mental Note; Remind Gabriella to call Sharpay…" Troy said. Gabriella giggled.

"I'm afraid that I'll see Toby on Monday, you know, at school…" Gabriella muttered.

"Gabi, don't worry so much, your mine, and that's all that matters." Troy said, turning into their sub-division.

"Troy… thanks… not for saying that… but for being here…" Gabriella said placing her hand into Troy's. She squeezed it lightly, and Troy smiled. They didn't speak for the rest of the ride...

Troy pulled into Gabriella's driveway. They each got out. Gabriella put on her jacket. She walked to her path that lead to her front door, but Troy pulled her back. She gazed into his ocean blue eyes, as he gazed into her dark chocolate eyes. They moved closer, in fact so close, that their noses touched.

"I love you Troy…"

"I love you…"

"You're the best-" Gabriella began, but was interrupted by Troy's lips. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. The kiss in Gabriella's mind lasted a million years. In Troy's mind, it lasted even longer, more like a _trillion. _Gabriella whispered, "Goodbye.", went into her house, up the stairs, into her room. Then, she plopped onto her bed! Now, they were totally a couple, he was her First Kiss Guy…

**Sorry its short, I decided to dedicate this chapter to the kiss… This chapter is my favorite in my opinion… Now we got a poll in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Poll Time!

_**Poll!!! Yay!!!**_

**Alright my faithfull readers, time for a poll, review for answers…**

**1. When will there be some drama?**

**a) 1 Chapter**

**b) 2 Chapters**

**2. When will Troy and Gabriella hit roubles in their relashionship?**

**a) 1 Chapter**

**b) 2 Chapters**

**c) 3 Chapters**

**3. When will Troy and Gabriella do something more?**

**a) 5 Chapters**

**b) 8 Chapters**

**c) 10 chapters**

**4. I plan to do some Epilogues… who will get married?**

**a) Troy and Gabriella**

**b) Taylor and Chad**

**c) Jason and Kelsi**

**d) Sharpay and Zeke **

**(4. The votes are by how much for each pair… like say TXG was 1. and TXC were 2. so on so forth, I'd marry them in order of votes!! So vote for your fav pair guys!!!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dance and Basketball **

**Chapter 5: Tragic Accident**

**A/N: Guys! I'm a bit disappointed with you… only **_**one **_**person answered the poll…. That's upsetting…. ******** but….. I'll forgive you this time… ******** so don't worry…**

Gabriella sat in her front lawn. It had been two days since the kiss. Gabriella lied low for a bit, enjoying the summer sun. Her cell phone vibrated as Troy called…

**Troy/**_Gabriella_

_Hello?_

**Hey you… what are you doing?**

_Sitting on my lawn, you?_

**Sitting in my room. **

_Usual Troy…_

**Hey!**

_Kidding! (laughs)_

**Let me ask you something.**

_Shoot._

**Will you join me on a super secretive date this Friday?**

_I thought you'd never ask._

**So is that a yes?**

_Of course!_

**Love you…**

_Love you too…_

**Bye!**

_Bye! (dial tone) _

Gabriella ran inside and ran into her room. She put on track 5 for her CD….

_V1: I've been awake for a while now_

_you've got me feelin like a child now_

_cause every time i see your bubbly face_

_I get the tinglies in a silly place_

_C: It starts in my toes_

_makes me crinkle my nose_

_where ever it goes I always know_

_that you make me smile_

_please stay for a while now_

_just take your time_

_where ever you go_

"That's the way Troy makes me feel…" Gabriella said quietly to herself. She joined along singing.

_V2: The rain is fallin on my window pane_

_but we are hidin in a safer place_

_under the covers stayin safe and warm_

_you give me feelins that i adore_

_C: It starts in my toes_

_makes me crinkle my nose_

_where ever it goes_

_i always know_

_that you make me smile_

_please stay for a while now_

_just take your time_

_where ever you go_

_B: What am i gonna say_

_when you make me feel this way_

_I just...mmmmmmmmmmm_

_C: It starts in my toes_

_makes me crinkle my nose_

_where ever it goes_

_i always know_

_that you make me smile_

_please stay for a while now_

_just take your time_

_where ever you go_

_V3: I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tucked me in just like a child now_

_Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_Im comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_C: It starts in my soul_

_And I lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose_

_The feelin shows_

_Cause you make me smile_

_Baby just take your time_

_Holdin me tight_

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go_

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Dance and Basketball**

**Chapter 6: Fights, Sleepless Nights, and Goodbyes…**

**Yes!!! **_**This is when the tramp comes in!**_** The moment you've all been waiting for… DRAMA!!!!!!!!!! PS: I don't own anything but myself, and the plot!**

"Gabi! Get up, time for school." Her mother, Maria, yelled.

"I'm awake." She yelled in response. She got up, and stretched. She grabbed her white Aeropastle shirt, and her American Eagle jeans. She put her hair in a sleek ponytail. She grabbed her gym bag and ran down the stairs. Her mother had made breakfast.

"Want a pancake? Eggs? Toast?" her mother asked.

"You know that I'd never surpass your delicious pancakes and eggs, but I need to go to school." Gabriella said as she walked out the door. She got into her red Beetle, and drove off to school. She past by Troy's house, but his car was already gone, so she continued on her route to school. As she got into the school parking lots, she noticed Sharpay and Troy, chatting. _A bit unusual, _Gabriella thought, _but that doesn't mean she's interested in him…_ Sharpay flirtatiously waved at him goodbye, _at least, I don't think she likes him… _

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled as she got out of her car.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much…" she said

"Come on, I know that something's up. Don't lie to me…" Troy said as he took her hand.

"Did you ever think that someone else likes you, and talks to you when your girlfriend isn't around?" she asked. Troy was taken aback a bit.

"Not really, I mean, all the cheer-"

"No, I mean someone you and I know, who just happens to have a pink convertible?"

"Sharpay? No, she definitely doesn't like me."

"I'm not so sure about that Troy…"

"What do you mean?"

"Unlike guys, girls can tell when someone likes a guy. And Sharpay was pretty obvious that she felt something around you."

"Maybe she was being friendly-"

"That's the point Troy, she was being _too _friendly."

"Don't worry,"

"Sometimes, Troy, I have to tell that to myself whenever you're with a girl…" Troy looked offended.

"You need to know that I will always love you, I promise." Gabriella sighed.

"Promise is a big word Troy, remember you last promises, and how they turned out to be?" Gabriella asked. Troy remembered alright, the worst summer of his life. He lost his friends, girlfriend, and team because of his so called _promises._ He shrugged this off. The bell rang as the two hurried inside.

_Five periods later…_

Troy hadn't really talked to Gabriella, and his missed most of his shots in practice. Gabriella fell down during formations, and fell trying to do dance-steps. Their previous chat had affected them crucially. It was Lunch time. Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, and Zeke sat in their usual table. Then Troy walked in and sat down. Gabriella moved to another table, leaving everyone startled.

"Okay, what went down with you guys? You were missing all your free throws." Chad said.

"And Gabriella has been messing up in dance routines, and she nearly twisted her ankle!" Taylor put in.

"You guys aren't yourselves today." Sharpay said.

"Your guys aren't happy." Zeke said.

"You need to tell us." Jason said. Troy was on the verge of screaming, and Kelsi was the only one who noticed.

"Troy, calm down. Just tell us what happened." She said calmingly.

"I can't tell you all the details, it was secret." Troy said, the others beckoned him on.

"When Gabriella parked, we talked, this was after you left Sharpay," he said, and Sharpay nodded, "I remember parts of the conversation so I'll repeat what I remember. So first we said "Hey" and stuff then I asked her what was going on, and she lied saying nothing. But I knew better, so I try to do the conversation word for word…" he continued.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled as she got out of her car.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much…" she said

"Come on, I know that something's up. Don't lie to me…"

Did you ever think that someone else likes you, and talks to you when your girlfriend isn't around?" she asked. Troy was taken aback a bit.

"Not really, I mean, all the cheer-"

"No, I mean someone you and I know, who just happens to have a pink convertible?"

"Sharpay? No, she definitely doesn't like me."

"I'm not so sure about that Troy…"

"What do you mean?"

"Unlike guys, girls can tell when someone likes a guy. And Sharpay was pretty obvious that she felt something around you."

"Maybe she was being friendly-"

"That's the point Troy, she was being _too _friendly."

"Don't worry,"

"Sometimes, Troy, I have to tell that to myself whenever you're with a girl…" Troy looked offended.

"You need to know that I will always love you, I promise." Gabriella sighed.

"Promise is a big word Troy, remember you last promises, and how they turned out to be?" Gabriella asked. Troy remembered alright, the worst summer of his life. He lost his friends, girlfriend, and team because of his so called _promises._ He shrugged this off. The bell rang as the two hurried inside…

"And that's what she said." Troy finished. Sharpay looked inraged.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ! I'M COMING OVER TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!!!" Sharpay screamed, getting up and crossing over to her table.

"What's with the, "Did you ever think that someone else likes you, and talks to you when your girlfriend isn't around?" she asked. Troy was taken aback a bit.

"Not really, I mean, all the cheer-"

"No, I mean someone you and I know, who just happens to have a pink convertible?" Sharpay asked, quoting word for word.

"It's about how you flirtatiously waved to Troy, you were _obvious _about the fact that you liked him! You made us breakup last summer, you tried to ruin our chances for the callbacks!!! Sharpay, what haven't you done? I'm getting sick and tired of you doing you shit! It's really bothering me, how far you'd go just to get whatever the hell you want!!!" Gabriella yelled.

"Well, I love Troy Alexander Bolten, and I'll prove to all of you that I do!" Sharpay yelled, rushing over to Troy. Troy looked scared. Sharpay pulled him close to her and aggressively kissed him. Gabriella got up, walked over to Sharpay, ripped her off Troy, and said,

"I just hope that you look away from the mirror long enough to see all the damage that is right behind you!" Gabriella said, and then ran off. She ran to her locker. She saw the picture of her and Troy. This time she was done. Troy hurried off to her. He saw her with the picture in her hand. She gave it to him.

"I don't need this anymore, you just proved to me that you love Sharpay."

"She's the one who kissed-"

"But you didn't pull away Troy! That's what made me do this!" Gabriella said. She began to sing.

_I gotta say what's on my mind.  
Something about us, doesn't seem right... these days.  
Life keeps getting in the way.  
Whenever we try,  
somehow the plan is always rearranged._

It's so hard to say,  
but I gotta do what's best for me.  
You'll be okay...

I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
We might find a place in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way

_Don't wanna leave it all behind.  
But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time.  
Another color turns to grey.  
And it's just too hard... to watch it all... slowly fade away._

I'm leaving today  
Cause I gotta do what's best for me.  
You'll be okay...

I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
We might find a place in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.

TROY:  
What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?

GABRIELLA:  
[Gotta Go My Own Way lyrics on about trust?

TROY:  
You know I never wanted to hurt you.

GABRIELLA:  
What about me?

TROY:  
What am I supposed to do?

GABRIELLA:  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you

TROY (ECHOING):  
...miss you.

GABRIELLA LEAD, TROY AD-LIBS:  
So I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
(Troy: why do you have to go)  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
(Troy: trying to understand)  
We might find a place in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
(Troy: I want you to stay)  
I gotta go my own way.

I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
(Troy: what about us?)  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
(Troy: try to understand)  
We might find a place in this world someday.  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.

I gotta go my own way,  
I gotta go my own way_… _

"Gabriella, not again…" Troy said in pain.

"Troy, I'm sorry, but this is the third time this has happened. I think it should be over for good…"

"Don't say that!" People gathered around, interested in the whole scene.

"But I just did! It hurts me more than it hurts you!" Gabriella said, and with that, she left. Tears slid down both of their eyes.

_That night… _

Troy bounced his basketball on his floor. He thought about the previous events, and his soul ached. Next door, Gabriella tried to listen to music, but it seemed that nothing could calm her down. She looked out her window, he looked out his. Their eyes met. A tear ran down Gabriella's eye. How Troy wished that he could just wipe it away for her. She went to bed, as did he. They had fights, sleepless nights, and worst of all, goodbyes………………

**Did you guys like it? This on was FIVE pages long, the most long chapter I think!! Anyway, what did you think sbout **_**everthing?????!!!!!?????!!!!!????? **_**Please review and tell me about your future predictions on the next chapters! Please give me some IDEAS!!! I SO NEED THEM, AND ANYONE WHO GIVES ME AN IDEA, IT WILL BE IN THE BOOK, AND I HOPE YOU LOOK AT THE POLL, IT'LL GIVE YOU A HINT ON THE STORY'S FUTURE!!! REVIEW! ANY IDEAS WILL BE USED, AND WHEN YOUR IDEA IS USED, THE CHAPTER WILL BE DEDICATED TO YOU!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Dance and Basketball**

**Chapter 7:Midnight Pursuit! **

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating lately, not many reviews, and guess what? I got the stupid chicken pox!!!! I am almost better so… anyways, review this chappie!!! A part in this chappie is part of another story, and I give full credit to ****HSMandChelseaFCfan**

Radio. That's what calmed down Gabriella Anne Montez in her troubled times. The good old radio… she flicked through stations as commercials for hotdog stands, day spa offers, and many more stupid things blared. She finally settled on 103.5 Kiss FM… she turned up the sound only to hear Avril Lavigne's When Your Gone…

_**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side**_

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_**…**_

A tear, a single tear slid down her face. The last three words of the song impacted her greatly. _I miss you… _The three words she longed to say to Troy Alexander Bolten. Her cell phone rang as she checked the caller ID. 1-(847)- 257 – 0633 **(A/N: Made up telephone number, don't call it, it isnt mine! Lol, anyway, back to the story.) **Troy, Troy Bolten, was calling her this very moment. But she threw it in her bag. She grabbed an outfit and some shoes. She took some food out of her fridge and silently grabbed her keys. She put her car in nutreal and pushed it down the street. She then turned it on and drove down the highway. She saw a familiar car, Troy's! _What the fuck is he doing here? _Gabriella thought as he looked over.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked, while rolling down his window.

"Driving, you?" Gabriella said quietly.

"Same, where you going?"

"Somewhere…"

"Where is somewhere?"

"Somewhere is somewhere."

"Gabriella, we need to talk."

"Troy, I'm not talking to you for a very long time…" she said as the light turned green. She sped off and Troy followed in pursuit. _Forget driving, I need to find out where the hell she's going!! _Troy thought as he raced to catch up with her. Another red light came up as Gabriella mentaly cursed, _God damn red light, why the fuck did you have to turn on now? Damn whore! _Troy beeped his horn as pulled up aside her.

"Bolten, stop fucking stalking me!"

"Not until you tell me where you're going!" he replied stubbornly.

"You'll have to catch me then…" Gabriella said as the light changed green. She sped as smoke left her tires. She turned and twisted everywhere and Troy tried to follow. On Wilson and Midway, he lost her. He opened his phone and called Chad…

**Bold: Troy**

_Italics: Chad_

_Hello?_

**Chad! Gabriella just ran away! **

_Zeke, shut the fuck up!! What?!?!? Gabi ran away?_

**Yeah, I'm at Wilson and Midway, can you meet me there?**

_I'll get Zeke and Sharpay and Taylor in the car and get there ASAP!_

**Yeah, thanks a lot!**

_**Twenty minutes later…**_

Chad pulled up and Troy sighed with relief, they made it.

"What the fuck took so damn long?" Troy asked.

"Ice Princess lostr her Uggs, typical," Chad groaned.

"Shut the hell up Chad! They were in your room!"

"Shut up guys, lets split up and try to find Gabi, that is after all why we are here!" Taylor snapped as everyone was silent. That was about as loud as they had ever heard her yell. They got in their cars and split up at the fork. Now all they needed to hope was that someone would find Gabriella…


	9. Chapter 9

**Dance and Basketball**

**Chapter 8: Found At Last**

**I hope you guys still aren't mad at me for not posting lately, so um.. I haven't been getting many reviews, so I don't know if I should quit or not… I think you are only reading and not reviewing, and I am sad about that… so please read and review, I would make my day a whole lot brighter!!!**      **I am also drafting a new story that I haven't posted yet, it is Troyella so don't get worried… I can not ever write about any other couples, so sorry Ryella and Troypay fans! Forgive me!! No I'll shut the (excuse me) hell up and keep writing! BTW the story is going to be called The Secret Of Her Heart, with a trailer!!!**

They continued to search for Gabriella, but Troy tired the most. He wanted her back; he missed her raven-black curls that cascaded down her neck. He missed holding her baby soft hand. But most of all, he missed calling her his. How he longed to feel her touch. How he longed to kiss her again…(**Remember chapter 4?!?!?!)**

"Troy! Any luck?" Chad asked when they were in the park.

"No," Troy muttered. He continued to search in the pitch black darkness. He heard a sob from the nearby tree. Troy carefully crept toward the sound, and shone the light on Gabriella Montez's face. She opened her mouth to scream, but she was cut off by Troy's lips. They shared a soft kiss and he said, "Gabi, are you okay?" No reply.

"Gabi?" No reply once again. She looked horror-struck.

"Gabi, please come back with us…" Troy said as he heard Chad's voice again. Gabriella shook her head violently. She backed away a bit.

"Gabi, I… I… love you…" Troy said softly.

"You… you what?" Gabriella said as though she heard him wrong.

"I still love you…" Troy said a little more confidently.

"I still love you too." Gabriella said quieter than Troy, and just as they were about to kiss again, Chad interrupted. Again…

"GUYS! WE FOUND GABRIELLA!!!" Chad bellowed at the top of his lungs. Everyone ran over and started firing questions at Gabriella. She just nodded and shook her head at times and Troy took her to his truck. She fell asleep as soon as the engine gave a roar. She rested her head on Troy's shoulder. I believe that it's now safe to say that Troy could call Gabriella his own…

**Okay, if you guys don't start reviewing more, I'll shorten chapters! Ha! How do you like that?!?!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dance and Basketball**

**Chapter 9: Kiss and Make Up**

**You all reviewed a lot again and that makes me happy! I won't shorten story **_**or **_**chapters at all!!! I will make them **_**longer**_**!!! Are you all happy again!! Any ideas are welcome, ad now I'm starting quizzes! **_Question: Name the person that says this line, "You guys will thank me for this… or not…" in High School Musical One?_** Please review with answer and tell me what you think, first reviewer can submit a question for the next chapter…**

The beat pounded the floor as everyone danced at Club Lime. Taylor and Chad were dancing so close that you couldn't tell whose hands were whose. Zeke twirled Sharpay around. Troy had his hands and Gabriella's waist, and Gabriella rested her hands on his shoulders. It was time for a 80's song, **(I know that some of you don't like 80's, but my family just loves this coming up song, so I encourage you to read it!)**, the DJ turned on his microphone headset and yelled, "Time for a bit of Old School, Vouge by Madonna!!" and everyone got in a line to do the dance…

_**Strike a pose  
Strike a pose  
Vogue.. vogue.. vogue  
Vogue.. vogue.. vogue**_

Look around  
Everywhere you turn is heartache  
It's everywhere that you go.. look around  
You try  
Everything you can to escape  
The pain of life that you know.. life that you know

When all else fails and you long to be  
Something better than you are today  
I know a place where you can get away  
It's called a dance floor  
And here's what it's for so

Come on Vogue  
Let your body move to the music  
Hey hey hey  
Come on Vogue  
Let your body go with the flow  
You know you can do it

All you need  
Is your own imagination  
So use it that's what it's for.. that's what it's for  
Go inside  
For your finest inspiration  
Your dreams will open the door.. open up the door

As Gabriella and Sharpay did the Vouge, the guys stared. Taylor joined in and the girl's moved in rhythm.

"Troy, come on, try it!!" Gabriella said as Troy backed away.

"Chad, you better…" Taylor warned.

"Zeke…" Sharpay pouted. The boys were losing will power. They gave in and the girl's squealed with happiness. Troy tried to copy Gabriella, but he didn't know the steps until they did them a few times, **( The vogue is a series of steps that you repeat faster and faster as the song goes… that's for you in case you didn't know, I'm gonna' but out now so you can read the rest of the story.)**, Chad, Zeke and Troy were now starting to get it. They moved faster and faster as the song went by…

_**It makes no difference if you're black or white  
If you're a boy or a girl  
If the music's pumping it will give you new life  
You're a superstar  
Yes that's what you are you know it**_

Come on Vogue  
Let your body groove to the music  
Hey hey hey  
Come on Vogue  
Let your body go with the flow  
You know you can do it

Beauty's where you find it  
Not just where you bump and grind it  
Soul is in the musical  
That's where I feel so  
Beautiful  
Magical  
Life's a ball  
So get up on the dance floor

Come on Vogue  
Let your body move to the music  
Hey hey hey  
Come on Vogue  
Let your body go with the flow  
You know you can do it  
Do it

Vogue  
Beauty's where you find it  
Vogue  
Beauty's where you find it

Greta Garbo and Monroe  
Deitrich and DiMaggio  
Marlon Brando.. Jimmy Dean  
On the cover of a magazine

Grace Kelly.. Harlow Jean  
Picture of a beauty queen  
Gene Kelly.. Fred Astaire  
Ginger Rodgers.. dance on air

"Now your getting it guys!" Gabriella said as she grinned.

"Thanks, you're the one's who taught us…" Troy said.

"It was nothing…" Gabriella said as they continued… They were going really fast now…

_**They had style  
They had grace  
Rita Hayworth gave good face  
Lauren.. Katherine.. Lana too  
Bette Davis.. we love you**_

Ladies with an attitude  
Fellows that were in the mood  
Don't just stand there let's get to it  
Strike a pose there's nothing to it

Vogue  
Vogue

Oooh  
You've got to  
Let your body move to the music  
Oooh  
You've got to just  
Let your body go with the flow  
Oooh  
You've got to  
Vogue

The crowd cheered as the music came to a halt.

"Stay where you are, because this next song involves some dancing, most girls know the Vouge, but most guys know how to… Crank that Soulja Boy!!!" the DJ said loudly as he played Soulja Boy… Troy and Chad got ready with Zeke, and surprisingly, almost all the girls left. All except for Gabriella…

"Hey miss! You know how to Crank That Soulja Boy?" The DJ asked.

"Hell yeah!!" Gabriella yelled. Many guys laughed at her spirit.

"Then come on with the come on…" The DJ said.

_**Yuuuuuuuaa!**_

[Chorus: x2  
Soulja boy off in this Ohh  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
Then super man dat Ohh  
Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
(crank dat soulja boy)  
Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
(crank dat soulja boy)  
Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
(crank dat soulja boy)  
Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
(crank dat soulja boy)

[Verse 1:  
Soulja boy off in this Ohh  
Watch me lean and watch me rock  
Super man dat Ohh  
Then watch me crank dat robocop  
Super fresh, now watch me jock  
Jocking on them haterz man  
When I do dat soulja boy  
I lean to the left and crank dat dance  
(now you)  
I'm jocking on yo (jockin yo)  
And if we get the fightin  
Then i'm ... on yo (on yo)  
You catch me at yo local party  
Yes I crank it everyday  
Haterz get mad cuz  
"i got me some bathin apes"

[Chorus x2  
Soulja boy off in this Ohh  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
Then super man dat Ohh  
Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
(crank dat soulja boy)  
Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
(crank dat soulja boy)  
Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
(crank dat soulja boy)  
Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
(crank dat soulja boy)

[Verse 2:  
I'm bouncin on my toe  
Watch me super soak dat Ohh  
I'ma pass it to arab  
Then he gon crank it up fo sholl (sholl)  
Haterz wanna be me  
Soulja boy, i'm the man  
They be lookin at my neck  
Sayin its the rubberband man (man)  
Watch me do it (watch me do it)  
Dance (dance)  
Let get to it (let get to it)  
Nope, you can't do it like me  
[ Crank Dat Soulja Boy lyrics found on   
Nope, so don't do it like me  
Folk, I see you tryna do it like me  
Man that Dance was ugly

All the girls yelled in cheer as Gabriella did the Soulja Boy perfectly… all the guys where astonished. Troy wasn't scared, he challenged her to a dance off, Soulja Boy style. Gabriella accepted as the music continued. Everyone knew that a showdown was going on. The girls went to one side, guys to the other, rooting for their gender to win… Troy had a glint in his eyes. Gabriella winked as sweat poured down their fore-heads…

_**[Chorus x2  
Soulja boy off in this Ohh  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
Then super man dat Ohh  
Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
(crank dat soulja boy)  
Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
(crank dat soulja boy)  
Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
(crank dat soulja boy)  
Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
(crank dat soulja boy)**_

[Hook:  
Im to fresh off in this Ohh  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank that roosavelt  
And super soak that Ohh [x5

Im to fresh naw watch me doo it  
Watch me shuffle  
Watch me Yuua  
Watch me crank my soulja boy  
Super man that doo it [x3

[Chorus  
Soulja boy off in this Ohh  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
Then super man dat Ohh  
Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
(crank dat soulja boy)  
Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
(crank dat soulja boy)  
Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
(crank dat soulja boy)  
Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
(crank dat soulja boy)

Yuuuuua!!!!

Awwwwwww!

Yuuuuuuuuuaa!!!!

_**Troy collapsed and Gabriella stood tall. The girls had won! The guys groaned and the DJ welcomed her and Troy up. **_

"_**So, the girls won, so this young lady gets to choose the next song…"**_

"_**I choose… One In A Million!" Gabriella yelled as the girls ran to their boyfriends, asking them to dance. Troy took Gabriella to the dance floor and grabbed her waist. She flung her arms around his neck and leaned in. The music started…**_

_**How did I get here, I turned around  
And there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true**_

I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million…

Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, and Zeke watched their friends.

"I bet you $20 that they kiss and make up by the end of this song!" Taylor dared Chad.

"Alright, and whoever wins gets the money, and the losers have to kiss their dates!" Zeke put in. $80 was at stake, if Taylor won, Chad had to kiss her, and Zeke had to kiss Sharpay. If Taylor lost, she would just have to kiss Chad. So either way, everyone gets kissed, see how that works out?

_**All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one**_

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time (whooooo)  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (oh whoa)  
You're one in a million, (yea yea)

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time(whea)  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
(Oh oh whoa yea yea)

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it (oh, oh)

You're one in a million

Yeah

One in a million

Yeah

You're one in a million

Oooooh aaaaah  
Oooooh aaaaah

Oooooh aaaaah  
Oooooh aaaaah

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Are we still a couple?"

".."

".."

"Yeah, we are…" Troy said. He leaned forward to kiss her, and he made it… they kissed like there was no tomorrow… and Taylor grunted. She kissed Chad and gave them their money back, including hers.

"Awesome! We each get $25 bucks!" Zeke yelled.

"Time for drinks!" Chad said as everyone, including Troy and Gabriella walked to the bar. After about fifteen minutes passed, Gabriella felt a prickle on her back. She whipped aound only to see Toby, her ex.

"What do you want?"

"My girl back!" Toby said, grabbing her waist.

"Get the hell off me!" Gabriella said as the gang looked over. Troy looked as though he was going to blow a gasket. He got up and punched Toby in the nose. Toby got up and pushed Troy in the bar table. Gabriella flipped Toby off and helped Chad and Zeke get Troy up. She walked over back to Toby with Sharpay and Taylor and slapped him in the face. He staggered and ran out of the bar. The girls rushed over to Troy, Chad and Zeke.

"Troy, are you okay?" Gabriella asked with a look of concern.

"I'm fine Gabriella, are you okay too?" Troy asked.

"I'm totally fine, that jackass spoiled my night. Let's go home…" Gabriella said. They all went to their cars and drove in complete silence. At least Troy an Gabriella kissed and made up…


	11. Chapter 11

**Dance and Basketball**

**Chapter 10: The Talent Show**

**Guys, I know that I'm posting two chapters in 1 day, and I'm sure you'd want me to do that way more often, but seeing that I am going to school tomorrow and I'm over being sick, I kinda can't anymore, sorry! Anyways, I got this idead from one of my favorite hSM stories called **_**What are we going to do? ByNaleyluv4ever! **_**I give her total props for one part… won't say it because then I'd tell you what I gave credit for… lol… so I'll stop blabbing and get on with the story…**

The halls at East High were buzzing with excitement. The Summer Talent Show was coming up, and everyone that signed up, by everyone meaning almost the whole school, were talking about their acts whilst heading to their lockers,_**Whilst? **_**What am I, a 100 year old?), **and saying that they hoped that they would win. Meanwhile, Troy had some pictures in his hand of jewelry and wanted to ask Gabriella which one she would like the most, seeing that he had no taste in women's jewelry. He walked to Gabriella's locker to find her and Taylor whispering about their plans for that Talent Show. He covered her eyes with his hands and asked, "Guess who?" Gabriella turned around.

"The most wonderful boyfriend ever?" Gabriella asked.

"Aww, you shouldn't have…" Troy said giving her a hug. Taylor got the signal and walked hurriedly to Chad. Troy then pulled out the pictures that he printed out this morning.

"From a women's point of view, what do you think a girl would like the best?" Troy asked as he handed her the photos. There was a ring with an amethyst, a ring with a 7 karrot diamond, and a aquamarine ring with customizable engravings on the silver.

"This one," she said, holding up the aquamarine ring, "But why?" she then asked.

"Just because…" Troy said.

"Are you thinking of buying a pretty ring for your pretty girlfriend?"

"Maybe…"

"Troy!" Gabriella pouted.

"You'll find out soon enough," Troy said as the bell rang. They grabbed their stuff and headed out the doors.

"Walk me home?" Gabriella asked.

"Sorry Gabi, but I need to be somewhere, preparing for the Talent Show tomorrow…" Troy said, running toward his house, leaving a confused Gabriella behind…

- - - - - - - - - -

Inside KB Jewelers…

"Can I help you?" a service man asked as Troy walked in.

"Yes, I'm looking for this ring," Troy said, showing him the photo.

"Okay, I'll bring it out right now…" the service man said walking off. Troy tapped the glass containers that held millions of rings, necklaces, charms, and other types of jewels. The man came back in with the very same ring. It looked more beautiful in person. He was sure that Gabriella would love it.

"What would you like engraved into the silver?"

"I would like you to engrave…" Troy began. He hadn't thought of that, how would he want to describe his love for Gabriella in two simple words. _My love, no! Sweetheart? No, how about Yours forever? Yeah, that's it! _Troy thought to himself.

"I would like you to engrave, 'Yours Forever' into it please." Troy said.

"This is an engagement ring, I hope you know."

"Yes, I know…" Troy said.

"Okay, it'll be ready in one hour."

"Thank you so very much sir!" Troy said running off. Part one of his plan was done, now he had to find the right song…

…………………………………………………………

Back at Gabriella's

"Mom, I don't know why he just left, it was weird." Gabriella was on the phone.

"No I didn't do anything.."

"Yes mom, okay, love you. Bye!" and with that, she hung up.

- - - - - - -- - - - - -- -- - - -

East Highs Summer Talent Show.

Troy had convinced Ms. Darbus to let Gabriella on stage with him when he preformed, and that he'd be last. He told his and Gabriella's friends his plan. The girls said aww, while the guys said, awesome…

The Talent Show…

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Gabriella Montez…" Ms. Darbus said as the audience clapped. Gabriella walked onto stage in front of a microphone. She heard the music and started to sing…

_**Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
You made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to**_

Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well,  
but you make this hard on me

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry

Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say

I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this

Is that why you wanted a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay

If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you a love song today_**…**_

Everyone clapped as Gabriella bowed. She thn exited the stage and Ms. Darbus came back on.

"This is our very last preformer, give it up for Troy Bolten!!!" she yelled as everyone clapped loudly. Troy got to th microphone and asked. "Could I have Gabriella Montez accompany me?" Gabriella was shocked and walked onto the stage nervously… was he expecting her to sing again. The music started playing a song Gabriella never heard of… Troy sang…

_**They say it's a man's world  
Well, that cannot be denied  
But what good's a man's world  
Without a woman by his side  
And so I will wait  
Until that moment you decide**_

That I'm your man  
And you're my girl  
that I'm the sea  
And you're the pearl  
It takes Two, baby,  
It takes Two

A king ain't a king  
Without the power behind the throne  
A prince is a pauper, babe,  
Without a chick to call his own  
So please, darling, choose me  
I don't wanna rule alone  
Tell me,

I'm your king  
And you're my queen  
That no one else  
Can come between  
It Takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two

Don't you know

Lancelot had Guinevere  
Mrs. Claus has old St. Nick  
Romeo had Juliet  
And Liz, well, she has her dick

They say it takes two to tango  
Well, taht tango's child's play  
So take me to the dance floor  
And we'll twist the night away

Just like Frankie Avalon  
Has his favorite Mouseketeer  
I dream of a lover, baby,  
Oh and whisper in my ear

Tell me, that you're my girl  
And I'm your boy  
That you're my pride  
And I'm your joy  
That I'm the sand  
And you're the tide  
And I'll be the groom  
If you'll be y bride__**Troy kneels on one knee and Gabriella cries as he oulls out a small box)**_**  
It Takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two  
It Takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two.**_

Every single girl was crying in the audience.

"Gabriella, I love you so muchh, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we are only 19, but I desperatley need to ask this. Gabriella, will you marry me?" Troy said. Gabriella cried and the audience was silent.

"Yes…" Gabriella said quietly as the crowd roared. They took hands and bowed, hen Troy put the ring on her finger. So much for a surprise, eh?

**Finallly!!!!!!!!! Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Loath it? Tell me and REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dance and Basketball**

**Chapter 11: Dance Drama…**

**Hey! I glad that the reviews are coming in again! I got a lot! That makes me really happy. Hope you like this one, quiz question,** Finish the lyrics…; So, I've got to move on and be who I am, I just don't here I hope you . We might find our in this world someday. But at least for now, I ...**, those who answer correctly get a sneak peek trailer of the rest of the story!!!!!! Read and Review, aka R&R…**

The whole school knew about the hottest couple there. Troyella was the new major topic of gossip. All the cheerleaders were bummed about the proposal, but no one really cared. The next topic was would they go to dance ? Tat's a retarded question. You'd think that if a couple got engaged, that they'd go to the homecoming together? Right? Wrong, cheerleaders walked as near as Troy as possible, but he shrugged them off. Some guys approached Gabriella, but when they did she mumbled that she had to be somewhere, and ran off… causing Taylor and Sharpay to laugh.

Gabriella had the date, the ride, but all she needed was the _dress_, the drop dead gorgeous one at that. The girls agreed to go out to get a dress after school. They waited patiently for the final bell to ring their freedom. Their freedom to shop! Ten… Nine… Eight… the seconds drew nearer,** (What Time Is It? Anyone?)**, Gabriella tapped her desk with a pencil. Five… Four… Three… Two… One… RING!!! Everyone dashed out of their seats towards their lockers. Gabriella grabbed her purse and backpack and ran to the student parking lot to find Shar's pink convertible, almost waiting, for her arrival. The music blared as they drove to the mall…** ( I don't know if you all know this song, it's Body Language by The Hills' Heidi Montag!)**

"This is my jam!" Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Gabriella yelled in unison. They laughed and began to sing the song together whilst** (Whilst again? Am I really that old???)**

_**(Body Language)  
(Ohhhh...Ohhh...)**_

I see what i need to do

i see you watching  
tell me is there something you like?, like  
cause i feel your eyes  
as they undress me

no dont you stop it  
love it with your bad attitude  
cause im in the mood  
baby impress me

let me follow your lead  
baby come on control me  
come over take on me  
take me

if your in it for real  
go ahead put it on me  
i know that you want me  
so take me

read my body language  
i do what you like, like  
so prove that your right right  
control me

read my body language  
i do what you like, like  
come into my spotlight  
i got what you need  
i got what you need

boy whatcha waiting for  
come and take control over me me  
show authority  
cause i am  
looking for a boss type  
someone to fulfill all my needs needs  
so give me a piece  
of your guidance

let me follow your lead  
baby come on control me  
come over take on me  
take me

if your in it for real  
go ahead put it on me  
i k_**now that you want me  
so take me…**_

read my body language  
i do what you like, like  
so prove that your right right  
control me

read my body language  
i do what you like, like  
come into my spotlight  
i got what you need need...  
i got what you need need...

spencer pratt rap  
check out  
chillin in the back of the club tonight  
make kin between us only right  
dancing show me your step  
and go ahead speed it up like  
get in the left lane up  
in the jet plane  
fuel about a mill mill  
from paris to beverly hills  
with that girl  
with my eyes on a sassy pearl  
heidi montag  
yeah thats my girl

Soo Freeee Baby  
Baby Pleeeassee

read my body language  
i do what you like, like  
so prove that your right right  
control me

read my body language  
i do what you like, like  
come into my spotlight  
i got what you need

read my body language  
i do what you like, like  
so prove that your right right right  
control me

read my body language  
i do what you like, like  
come into my spotlight  
i got what you need

read my body language  
i do what you like, like  
come into my spotlight  
i got what you need…

They pulled up to the mall and got out of the car. They walked in only to find abou all the girls that went to Easy High there. They rushed to a store called, _Man Cherie Parie!_, it had about 500 dresses imported from France iself! Gabriella rummaged through the racks and fingered a red dance skirt,**(Were All In This Together dress? Yeah! That's the one!!), **and felt the material. Silky, low cut, and deadly gorgeous. She had a pair of red strap heels that would go perfect with the outfit. She read the price tag, _$500?,_ Gabriella thought, _that's a lot, but then again, its imported from France! _The other girls had the dress they wanted, now they had to try them on. Taylor walked out first in a Olive Green very short dress. The dress hugged her curves really tight. Kelsi came out next with a Deep Purple gown that came down to her ankles. The dress showed off her curves around her middle very discreetly. Sharpay came out next in, (you guessed it!) Bright Pink dress that was encrusted with Austrian Crystals, by far the most expensive of the group. Gabriella came out last with her Red Dance Skirt.

"Gabi your dress is amazing!" Taylor said.

"So is yours, Shar? Are those Austrain Crystals?"

"Yes of course! Kels, that dress matches your personality perfectly!"

"Thanks! Taylor, your dress is so you…" Kelsi said. They chattered as they paid for their dresses and walked to the parking lot. They all had their makeup bags with them, and went to Sharpay's house after making some last minute stops, and they got ready for the night of their lives, so they thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

At The Dance…

Everyone pulled up in the East High Student Parking Lot to get in the dance. The girls met the guys at the dance floor as _Hot by Avril Lavigne_ played. They each took their partners and danced the night away…

_**You're so good to me, baby, baby...**_

I want to lock you up in my closet, when no one's around,  
I want to put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed,  
I want to drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound,  
I want to stay this way forever, I'll say it loud,  
Now you're in and you can't get out!

You make me so hot,  
You make me wanna drop,  
It's so ridiculous,  
I can barely stop,  
I can hardly breathe,  
You make me wanna scream,  
You're so fabulous,  
You're so good to me, baby, baby  
You're so good to me, baby, baby

I can make you feel a lot better, just take it in,  
And I can show you all the places, you've never been,  
And I can make you say everything, that you never said,  
And I will let you do anything, again and again,  
Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby

Kiss me, touch me  
Always I know  
Hold me love me  
Don't ever go  
Ya

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good_**…**_

"Hey Gabi, that dress is sweet!!" Troy said taking her hand. They walked to a table and grabbed two glasses of punch. Cheerleaders were lurking in the area, scoping out guys to dance with. Most of their eyes were on Troy, and looks of loathing were shot at Gabriella.

"I gotta' go to the bathroom, I'll be back…" Gabriella said, making her way toward the cheerleaders.They exchanged curious looks and faced Gabriella, Amy, the head cheerleader, spoke up.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you looking at Troy, hoping that he'll ask you to dance?"

"Because, we can. He isn't your proportey…"

"We are engaged!"

"So? That still doesn't mean that-"

"Troy and I are going to get married! How can you even _think_ about asking him to dance?"

"Because that's the way _cheerleaders _act! We aren't goody-goody-too-shoes! We like to make men come to us, even if they are seeing someone. That's our game plan!"

"Amy, I'm really sick of the nonsense! Why do you have to just butt into my life with Troy?"

"Because, I'm pretty, popular, and, hmm… I seem to forget something… oh yeah! I'm a cheerleader, and your not!"

"Amy-"

"Shut up! Listen, I'm cool, im hot, and everything your _not_!" She taunted putting emphasis on the word "not"

"At least I;m not a slut!" Gabriella yelled, and the music stopped. All eyes were on the cat-fight that was taking place. If looks could kill, Amy and Gabriella would be blown up. Troy walked over, about to ask what was going on, but Gabriella flipped Amy off, took Troy by the arm , and led him to the dance floor. They danced to the song, _Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood_…

_**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...**_

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louivilles slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo

Ohh,And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
[Before He Cheats lyrics on my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louivilles slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louivilles slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

Little did Gabriella know, that was just about to happen, so it seemed…

**(Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just kidding, I'd never do that!!!)**

Amy walked over and grabbed Troy and grinded him right in front of Gabriella. Gabriella was shocked. She didn't know what do say, much less what to do… She took off her ring as Troy pushed Amy away. She took his hand and gave it to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, a note of fear in his voice.

"Us being engaged sounded good, until it the pressures of almost getting married hit me. I cant do this…" Gabriella said.

"So… you're putting off the marrage?" He said uncertainly.

"Yes…" even she found the words to hard for her.

"Are we still a couple?" Troy asked.

"I'm not sure about that Troy, I'm not sure…" she chocked. She kissed his cheak and took her bag. The others didn't, and wouldn't know until the nixt day that school came around, which wasn't until Monday,**(It's Friday!)**, and ran out the doors. Troy stood in the exact same spot, dumbfounded. What were they going to do, he had just been through Dance Drama! _Major _Dance Drama!

**I'm sorry, but I needed more drama, anyways, I left a little hint when Gabi said she wasn't sure… so that left a chance for Troyella to get goiing again, I just postponed the marrage. I hope you all aren't to mad at me… hehe… REVIEW and any ideas are welcome!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dance and Basketball**

**Chapter 12: Finding Out…**

**I hope you all don't think, "What? Didn't they see them separate the marriage?" well, newsflash, they didn't… only Amy saw it. So this chapter is about the rest of the gang finding out hem hem title anyone? so yeah read and review plz!!! Reviews are soaring in again and I'm happy about that!!!**

The wind blew in her face as she sat on her porch swing. With a guitar in her hands, with paper and a pen, she tried to write out her feelings. The words came to her as she wrote about her recent life swings…

**(This is a song **_**I **_**wrote for someone to sing… I have not been telling you all who it is till' the end of the song!) **

_**Vacant and sadness,**_

_**Telling my own tales.**_

_**Hurting so much on the inside…**_

_**This is where I decided to bail, **_

_**From my life and from my love.**_

_**As I counted the stars above,**_

_**Seeing them each a mistake, that I've made…**_

_**Hurting and pain,**_

_**I struggle in vain,**_

_**To see myself through… oh…**_

_**I know that you want to watch out for me,**_

_**I know that you want to protect me.**_

_**But I gotta do this myself…**_

_**Nothin's workin out,**_

_**While I'm trying to find a sound,**_

_**Inside me, baby yeah…**_

_**Hold my hand, oh I wish I could,**_

_**See your pretty face. **_

_**And hold you tight and strong…**_

_**I'm over my head,**_

_**And I'm trying to walk,**_

_**But I aint' goin no where…**_

_**I know that I need you, but**_

_**I gotta see myself through…**_

_**I so want to be with you…**_

_**Bu t I'm trying so hard **_

_**To find a voice that's inside me… **_

_**And nothings coming out.**_

_**I want to run, I want to scream,**_

_**But out comes no sound…**_

_**Walls are closing in,**_

_**Slamming the open door….**_

_**And I know that it's true,**_

_**That I'm crazy for you **_

_**But I cant believe that **_

_**I'm still on my own…**_

_**And all alone…**_

_**That's how I've been living,**_

_**Everyday, not a friend in the world…**_

_**To help me find my own way…**_

_**How I need, someone to help me, **_

_**Oh where, oh where are you?**_

_**Hurting and pain,**_

_**I struggle in vain,**_

_**To see myself through… oh…**_

_**I know that you want to watch out for me,**_

_**I know that you want to protect me.**_

_**But I gotta do this myself…**_

_**Nothin's workin out,**_

_**While I'm trying to find a sound,**_

_**Inside me, baby yeah…**_

_**Hold my hand, oh I wish I could,**_

_**See your pretty face. **_

_**And hold you tight and strong…**_

_**I'm over my head,**_

_**And I'm trying to walk,**_

_**But I aint' goin no where…**_

_**I know that I need you, but**_

_**I gotta see myself through…**_

_**I so want to be with you…**_

_**I so want to be with you… (end of song…) **_

She finished up the lyrics and saw a lingering pair of eyes, staring at her. Taylor held out her arms as Gabriella ran into them. Taylor knew that she was upset, but she didn't know why. So she asked her.

"Gabi, what's wrong?"

"I… I…"

"Gabi, if your stuttering, something is totally bothering you. You can tell me anything. Best friends forever right?"

"I can't tell you…" Gabriella said with enough courage, and then broke down once again.

"Yes you can…" Taylor replied stroking her back.

"Troy… Troy and I aren't…."

"You and Troy aren't what?"

"Tay, we aren't getting married anymore."

"He canceled it?"

"No, I did…"

"Why?"

"Amy and he pom pom group."

"What could they do to stop you and Troy?"

"Amy and I got into a fight, the Troy came over, and Amy started to grind Troy in front of me and… and…"

"Oh girl… don't worry, just make up with him tomorrow."

"Tay, I'll try, but I wont say that he'll be all happy about it, you know, us not getting married anymore…"

"Don't worry about it, I'm positive that he'll welcome you back with open arms…"

But what Taylor ha d said was far from possible at this point. Troy had started going out with Amy now, who was rather pleased. Gabriella walked to Troy's locker only to find them kissing. She short stopped. _Amy and Troy? Kissing? Am I even dreaming? _She thought. She pinched herself and yelped at the shock of it actually hurting. Troy and Amy broke apart and stared at Gabriella. Troy and her eyes locked for a moment, but Gabriella tore away as Troy just stood there.

"You okay Troysie?" Amy asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine," Troy said, but this was a lie. He was far from fine, he was destroyed…

Gabriella sat at her computer and was on AIM with Taylor…

**Gabigirl: And they were kissing! I pinched myself, and I thought it was a dream!**

**Taybrain: No way!**

**Gabigirl: Yes way!**

_**Dramamama has joined the conversation**_

**Dramamama: Hey Gabs, Tay! What's up?**

**Taybrain: Troy and Gabi aren't getting married anymore.**

**Dramamama: Why not?**

**Gabigirl: Amy and her blonde Malibu Barbies, no offense to you Shar**

**Dramamama: What did they have to do with this?**

**Gabigirl: Amy and I got into a fight and then Troy came over and Amy started to grind him like crazy and I said no marriage, but we still might be together, but he starts prancing around with Amy! Can you believe that?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?**

**Dramamama: NFW!!! I'M TELLING ZEKE!!!**

**Taybrain: I already told Chad… I just hope that he isn't talking to Troy…**

**Gabigirl: I g2g, but yeah he better not or I'll kill him!!!**

**Taybrain: Byes**

**Dramamama: L8terz!**

_**Gabigirl has left the conversation**_

**Dramamama: We need to get them back together…**

**Taybrain: They are so unhappy without each other…**

**Both Dramamama and Taybrain: But how?**

**Dramamama: I have a great idea!!! Call me to talk about it!**

**Taybrain: Alright! Callin u now!**

**Dramamama: Bye!**

**Taybrain: Bye!**

_**Dramamama has left the conversation**_

_**Taybrain has left the conversation**_

**(A/N: Ohhhh…… I know your begging to hear the plan, but guess what!! No phone conversations!!! HEHEHEHEHE!!! Don't hate me, I want to surprise you all!!!)**

**Sorry for the short update, I have MINOR WRITERS BLOCK, and I wrote this so you all wouldn't get **_**too bored….. So for the quiz!!! **_Tell me your favorite quotes from high school musical 2!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Dance and Basketball**

**Chapter 13: Plan In Action**

**Hey everyone! Reviews are still just growing legs and walking to my email… putting it into perspective that is… I know you're all a bit upset about Troy and Amy, and I am now calling it Tramy… hehe, not to bad is it? For those who have reviewed and eh, **_**expressed **_**their thoughts on Tramy, I have assured you all that Amy will have a brutal ending; please thank my evil mind by reading and reviewing!!! (psst… this is where Amy's demise is coming…) **

The gang, (Excluding Troy and Gabriella), was sitting in Sharpay's living room, coming up with plans of Amy's demise… some reasonable, some impossible, and some were just plain too horrid to mention. Sharpay and Taylor were just explaining their plan that they had recently thought of, **(Chapter 12 anyone?)**, after talking to Gabriella on AIM…

"So first thing tomorrow, plan Troyella is a go?" **(Hehe, still not telling!!!) **

"I'm in." Chad said

"It's Showtime!" Ryan said

"Let's go!" Zeke said as he high-fived Chad. They wrote down certain assignments and agreed on times of phases.

"So, Operation G.T.A.G.T is a go?" Kelsi said.

"Yeah!!!" They all shouted.

"Who wants to order a pizza?" Chad said.

"You and your stomach…" Taylor muttered.

At Gabriella's Bedroom…

Gabriella sat in her room, reading a story that she had recently written, editing it. She crossed out a few sentences that involved any recognition of Troy and herself going out. A silent tear went down her cheek. She hadn't seen or much less _talked _to anyone in the past few days. She mostly went to school, went home, and shut herself up in her room. She rarely spoke to anyone, and even in classes she just sat and took notes. Teachers were beginning to get concerned. When they confronted her about it, she made up stupid excuses about being late for something, and ran off. After about five periods, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi came up to her and tries to spark some conversation out of her.

"So, haven't seen you in a while… What's up?" Sharpay asked.

"School, studying, the usual stuff…" Gabriella said.

"Do you have plans for Friday, Saturday, and Sunday?" Taylor asked. **(Hint, hint, this is where first stage of plan G.T.A.G.T begins…)**

"No, why?"

"We wanted to see if you… you know, wanted to hang out, you know, sleepover." Kelsi said.

"It could be a night out with the girls!" Sharpay added.

"I guess…"

"That's perfect!!!" Kelsi said, giving Gabriella a huge hug.

"Or in my terms, 'Fabulous' !!" Sharpay said as the girls walked out of the school, arm in arm…

At Sharpay's House…

"So girls, what's first?" Sharpay asked as they sat on her bed with popcorn and chips.

"Lets play a game!" Kelsi yelled.

"How about, would-you-rather?" Taylor said.

"Yeah!!!" All the girls yelled as they got in a circle. Since Taylor picked the game, she had to go first.

"Okay, Gabs, would you rather go out with some random guy, or not take a shower for a week?" Taylor dared to say.

"I would… go out with someone random." She stated. She turned on Kelsi.

"Kels, would you rather give up piano for three days, or eat any type of concoction that we would make. And you'd have to drink it."

"I love piano, so I'll go with the drink." She stated.

"Okay, let's go make some junky juice!" Sharpay yelled as they went downstairs, leaving Kelsi in Sharpay's room. Gabriella grabbed a glass, and Taylor and Shar started to grab random ingredients for the juice. They all pulled out sardines, oranges, plums, potato chips, lettuce, chocolate bars, sugar, black pepper, salt, and last but not least, butter with one rotten tomato. They put them all in a blender and ran upstairs. Kelsi gulped.

"This smells like dirty socks!" she exclaimed as she took the glass.

"Drink, drink, drink, drink!!!" Gabriella chanted as Kelsi downed the glass. She squeezed her eyes and gagged. The girls laughed as she attempted not to throw up. Kelsi regained her composure and rounded on Sharpay.

"Would you rather, give me a make over, or Gabs a make over?" she asked.

"I'd give Gabs a make over."

"Lets go then!" Taylor yelled as they pulled up a chair in front of the mirror. Gabriella tried to prosses this information, but her brain flooded with all sorts of ideas on what they were about to do.

"Turn on the music!!!" Taylor yelled as Kelsi turned on Sharpays pink glittery boom-box/stereo…

_**What you think about this?  
I been holding it in now I'm letting it flow  
What you think about this?  
I'm gonna do my own thing yeah I'm flying solo so  
Don't tell me how its gonna be  
On my own  
And the thing of it is  
There's nothing round here that I'm gonna miss   
Cause you're holding me down  
I just wanna fly  
There comes a time when I gotta say goodbye  
To the life that you see me in   
Here's where I begin**_

_**[Chorus**__**  
And I promise myself  
I ain't nobody's, I just wanna be free  
And I promise myself  
Even though it don't always come easy  
Gonna learn from my pain  
Never explain  
Do it my way, that's what I say  
Promise myself  
I'm the only one who will believe me **_

There's a voice in my head  
Telling me come on, come on, move on  
There's a voice in my head  
Telling me I know my right from wrong  
They say what doesn't kill you can  
Make you strong   
Now I know what it means  
You can try to bend but you ain't breakin my dreams  
I'll be making mistakes  
Comin up at a loss   
I'll be tumbling down  
But Like MC shake it off  
I'll stay cool cause I know who's boss  
Of me, myself, and I

_**[Chorus**__**  
And I promise myself  
I ain't nobody's, I just wanna be free  
And I promise myself  
Even though it don't always come easy  
Gonna learn from my pain  
Never explain  
Do it my way, that's what I say  
Promise myself  
I'm the only one who will believe me **_

I'll keep movin even when the beat is gone (I will)  
I'll keep doin what i got to do to carry on (I will)  
So don't hold me down cause i'm gonna fly  
and the time has come and gotta say goodbye  
To the life that you see me in  
Here's where I begin 

_**[Chorus X2**__**  
And I promise myself  
I ain't nobody's, I just wanna be free  
And I promise myself  
Even though it don't always come easy  
Gonna learn from my pain  
Never explain  
Do it my way, that's what I say   
Promise myself  
I'm the only one who will believe me**_

They had done her hair in even curlier curls, put on some makeup, and looked for some outfits for Monday. Another awesome song came on as Gabriella sang _Say Ok…_

_**You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't want to be into you  
If you're not looking for true love  
No I don't wanna start seein' you  
If I can't be your only one**_

_**[Chorus**__**  
So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK.**_

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't want to be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)

_**[Chorus**__**  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away)**_

Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me close and say

_**[Chorus**__**  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)**_

The rest of the girls clapped as Gabriella bowed in her chair clumsily, causing Taylor to smear her eye liner. They all giggled as _Drip Drop _came on… **( I know that they are all Vanessa Hudgens songs, but I like her music a lot a lot a lot!!!!!!)**

_**Drip drop, Drip drop...**_

Now only heaven knows  
How I really feel inside  
I try my best not to let it show  
But late at night, In my room  
I think of you and start to cry

You know that I'm emotional  
But still you break my heart  
Let's make no mistakes

We both know that  
You're the one responsible  
For hurting me this way  
Now my tears fall like rain

Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you

It's a quater after twelve  
I know I should be in bed  
Boy you got me feeling sorry for myself  
I must confess, this loneliness is killing me  
I'm so upset

How could you break all your promises  
Like you told me, You'd be there to hold me  
I can not believe the way I fell for it  
I was a fool to buy all the lies you sold me

Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you

Maybe we were never meant to be  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me  
To see what's happening  
You come around and then it rains again

Drip drop...

Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you

It's raining, It's pouring  
I try hard ignoring these tears  
I try so hard, Ignoring the tears  
It's raining, It's pouring  
I try hard ignoring these tears…

"Vanessa Hudgens is the best singer in the world!!!" Gabriella yelled as they put on the finishing touches on makeup, clothes, and hair. She got up and examined herself. She looked awesome while wearing A simple whit tee, black skinny jeans, a red headband. Her raven-black curls looked even better. She thought it was the start of something new, and she liked it. When she went to go to the bathroom, the rest of the girls giggled.

"Wait till Troy sees her, he'll wish he never even started to go out with that shiimy-shimmy lip gloss Barbie, no offense to you Shar," Kelsi said.

"None taken, but you're right, he'll drop dead, and so will Amy." She flipped open her phone and called Zeke.

"Tell the guys that Phase One is complete!" She said excitedly. All that they needed to do was wait until Monday…

**So, as I said, sorry I have not been updating that much lately… I have been so busy at school, and the weekend flew right by me! Hope you liked, and remember, Read and Review please!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dance and Basketball**

**Chapter 14: Rooftop Romance**

**By reading the title, I am assuming that you believe that this is the chapter where they get back together, and I won't say nothin'! Nothin' I tell you, nothin'!!!!! So yeah, I'll shut up now and start to write…**

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep. Slam!!! Grunt! Usual morning for Gabriella. She peered at her alarm clock. 5:30, time to go and take a shower, and get ready in her new style. She grabbed a towel and ran to the shower before her mom could even walk out her bedroom door. She immediately locked the door and turned on the shower.

"Gabi, open up!" Her mom called, while banging on the door in frustration.

"You snooze, you lose…" Gabriella's muffled voice replied.

"Don't waste all the hot water!!!" Her mom yelled back.

"I won't!

"Anyways, I have a surprise…" She said tauntingly. She knew how much Gabriella loved morning surprises. Gabriella put conditioner in her hair and started to wash her body as quick as possible. She threw a towel on her body, dashed to her room, and put on her outfit. She put a hair band in her hair. Red, White and Gold, Wildcat colors. Her white tee-shirt complemented her red skinny jeans and white hair band. She wore gold bracelets and red heel- sandals. She rushed down the stairs and saw her mom in the kitchen.

"You look cute this morning Mija."

"Thanks, so what's this surprise you talking about?" she said jumping to the subject. Her mom threw a blindfold over her eyes. She led her to the garage and turned on the light. She took off the blindfold and Gabriella screamed. A silver BMW M5 was parked in the middle of their two car garage. Her mom gave her the keys.

"Oh my god!!! Thank you so, so much mom!!!" Gabriella said as she gave her mom a hug.

"Hurry now, you need to get to school!" she said as Gabriella ran inside her new car. She turned it on and backed out of the driveway. She flipped the radio on and _Drive by Vanessa Hudgens, _came on…

_**I don't claim to know it all  
I've had some wins I've had some falls  
The road is long and time is short  
I don't wanna spend too much time in thought  
I don't intend to play it safe  
I've gotta move to find my place  
I wasn't born for small talk crowds  
I know what I want and its not in this town  
I don't wanna just survive  
I'm gonna hit the road I'm gonna drive**_

_**[Chorus**__**  
I've hit the highway, and I'm not comin home  
I'm gonna drive  
I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone  
When I arrive  
It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one  
In my way as long as I'm alive  
I'm gonna drive**_

Everything I said I meant, nothing comes by accident  
I'll change my name, change my face  
To want something better is no disgrace  
I'm just following the signs   
Keep my eyes ahead I'm gonna drive

_**[Chorus**__**  
I've hit the highway, and I'm not comin home  
I'm gonna drive  
I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone  
When I arrive  
It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one  
In my way as long as I'm alive  
I'm gonna drive**_

I've come a long way  
I see the light of day  
I think I've found the answers I'm looking for   
And there ain't no reason  
For turning back, its just one life   
I'll play the hand I've got  
I'm gonna drive

_**[Chorus**__**  
I've hit the highway, and I'm not comin home  
I'm gonna drive  
I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone  
When I arrive  
It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one  
In my way as long as I'm alive  
I'm gonna drive…**_

She parked in the East High Students Lot and got out and locked her car. She met up with Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay and she told them about her new car. The were very excited to ride in it when they went home. Troy and Amy walked off the bus, side by side, and Troy noticed Gabriella laughing like she did with him. All stupid Amy noticed was how Troy was practically drooling over Gabriella. She smacked Troy in the arm and they walked inside. As the first bell rang, they went inside and said goodbye as they headed for their lockers. Gabriella ran to hers to only notice that every guy, and I mean, _every_ guy was either wolf whistling, staring, or checking her out. As Troy looked at her, she winked at him as swayed her hips teasingly. The cheerleaders were ticked, and I mean really ticked. Like how a bull gets when a stupid idiot says, "Toro toro ole'!" and waves a red flag ticked. Amy walked over to Gabriella and gave her a slight shove.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy-" Gabriella began.

"No, you listen to _me_, if your planning to get Troy back, don't try. He's off limits territory."

"The only reason he was going out with you was because he got lonely and would date any tramp, wait, cross tramp, _whore_, that would agree to." Gabriella said defensively as many people, "Oh!"'d. Amy wanted to slap her, but she remained cool.

"So then why did he date _you_?" She shot back.

"Let's see…" she said, while putting a finger on her chin as she was pretending to think,

"Because, I'm nice, caring, giving, smart, pretty…"

"Please… that's he stuff that nobody matters about anymore…"

"When was the last time you thought of someone else before yourself?" Gabriella asked, Amy gave a look of shock.

"Huh? Well?" Amy still remained mute.

"That's what I thought, you only give a care for yourself, I mean, when was the last time you told your parents you loved them? When was the last time you actually stopped and helped someone in need? When was the last time you looked around to see all the people that _you _make miserable?" Amy still remained quieter than a nun. She turned and walked away as many people cheered. Someone even started singing, "Dingong the witch is dead! Which old witch? The Wicked Witch! Ding-dong the Wicked Witch is dead!!!" Which made everyone laugh. She ran to homeroom and sat in her normal desk. Taylor, Kelsi, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Sharpay cheered as she walked in like she was someone that was famous. Troy and Gabriella's eyes met. They stared for a while, and then the bell rang, causing them to snap out of their trance. Troy ripped out a piece of paper as Ms. Darbus started droning on Shakespeare. This was the fortieth time she has lectured the class about him. Troy took out his pencil and wrote something. Then he threw on Gabriella's desk,(their desks were separated by one), and Gabriella opened it. It read,

_I like the way you showed Amy up like that. And you totally took the school by storm when you walked in with that outfit. I really still like you and I want to know if you'd like to meet me in the garden on the roof during Lunch. _

_Yours Forever,_

_Troy_

Gabriella sighed. She reread the note and looked at Troy with a smile. She took out her favorite pen and scribbled,

_I'd love to meet you in the rooftop garden during Lunch, see you there Wildcat,_

_Gabriella._

She tossed it over to him and he opened it. Luckily Ms. Darbus was in the back of the classroom writing on the chalkboard. Troy read, and opened his mouth in shock. She said yes, which gave a great chance of them getting back together. He smiled and they stared at each other for the rest of class.

On the Rooftop…

Gabriella hurried up the stairs to the garden. When she got up there, Troy was already waiting, when he heard her coming, his expression brightened by infinity. She sat by him and he scooted closer to her. He grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. She opened her lunch box and pulled out two grapes.

"Here, catch!"

"I love this game!!!" Troy said moving back a bit. She threw the grape directly into his open mouth.

"Beautiful!"

"Yes!!" he said pumping his fist into the air. She giggled slightly. They talked about how much they missed each other.

"I was really torn up, you know…" Gabriella admitted.

"I was too, but you know something."

"What?"

"I still thought of you, even when I went out with the beast."

"Speaking of the beast, what are you going to do when she finds out that we're talking again?"

"I already dumped her."

"When?"

"After you agreed to meet me here."

"Oh, that's a bit…" Gabriella began, trying to think of the right word.

"Absolutely awesome?" he finished.

"Yeah, that's it." They stared at each other in total silence.

"I…I…" Gabriella began, but couldn't get the words out.

"Hm?" Troy said.

"I still love you Troy, and I never stopped." She blurted out, and then immediately covered her mouth. Troy looked flabbergasted She was just in as much shock as him.

"I still love you too Gabriella…" he said, he moved closer, taking her hand. Their lips met as the gang silently crept up the stairs. They saw them kissing, and whooped. Troy and Gabriella broke apart and decided that they would go out that very night to celebrate. Gabriella had the best day of her life, and nothing could ever top it…


	16. Chapter 16

**Dance and Basketball **

**Chapter 15: Asking It Again**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, don't stab me with pitchforks, or burn me with flamethrowers, (even though you'd never even do that… **_**or would you?**_**) anyways, for those who don't remember, Tramy is in the dumpster and Troyella has a clean slate! Yeah!!**

**(I don't know if I used any of these songs in any parts of the story, so if I did, I apologize for it… I'll shut up and write now,)**

Club Lime was strangely busy for a Friday night, usually people came at midnight, but whatever… Gabriella was having the time of her life, with her boyfriend that is. Sharpay and Zeke were drunk, but nobody really cared. Taylor and Chad were just sitting, Chad was unusually nervous that night. Jason and Kelsi were chatting about who knows what. Troy had his hands on Gabriella's waist, and she had her arms flung around his neck. Troy occasionally whispered into her ear, and she did the same._ Too Emotional by Vanessa Hudgens, _pumped through the room

_**I thought I had control  
But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go  
I thought I knew it all  
But all I do is think about the next time I see you  
I thought I had control  
But we kissed, and I slipped and I don't know where to go  
All I really know;  
It's getting too emotional**_

When you came to me  
Yeah, I thought you'd be like every other guy that I'd ever met  
We'd hang for a while then I'd soon forget you  
But this is something new  
I was not prepared to wonder where you are when you're not with me  
This feels so crazy

Gabriella sang in perfect harmony with the song. Troy was amazed at how his girlfriend was perfect at everything. He so wanted to ask her something that'd been bugging him, but he promised Chad that they'd do it together. He tried to spark some conversation. He took her hand and led her to a vacant table.

"So, how are you?" he said, pathetic as it sounds.

"Fine…" Gabriella said suspiciously. Chad and Taylor came over and sat by them.

"Hey Taylor," Gabriella said.

"Hi Gabs, so…" Taylor said. She also was a bit curious as to why the guys were being so awkward. The guys were muttering to themselves, so Gabriella took the chance to whisper to Taylor.

"The boys are acting weird, d'you know why?"

"Nah, boys will be boys…"

"They keep sticking their hands in their pockets, as if they had something really important in there."

"That is weird…"

"And when we came to the table, Troy asked, 'How are you?' as if we were 80 year olds, still single, that haven't talked in ages."

"Hmm…"

"Hmm… what?"

"I wonder…" Taylor said. They hadn't noticed that Troy and Chad were right next to them. They looked up and the guys both kneeled on one knee. _Here we go,_ Gabriella thought, _again…_,

"Troy, don't bother to ask." Gabriella said quickly. A look of confusion appeared on Troy's face.

"What d'you mean?" he asked.

"My answer is yes." Gabriella said, as Troy put the ring on her finger, now it was up to Chad.

"Taylor, I love you a lot, a lot, a lot. You're my everything, my soul, my angel. Will you marry me?"

"Yes…" Taylor said, crying as Chad slipped the ring on her finger. Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay and Zeke came over. Taylor and Gabriella stuck up their ring fingers. So did Sharpay and Kelsi.

"Awww…" The girls shouted as they hugged each other. They were all getting married. It was perfect. A familiar song started to play as the four now engaged couples walked and began to dance…

_**  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after  
your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah  
(Na na na na)  
You are the music in me  
It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)  
I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)  
And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me  
When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)**_

Troy and Gabriella smiled. Hopefully nothing would happen this time. But Gabriella had a surprise of her own. When they were together, meaning Troy and Gabriella, they um… you know… and something happened that Gabriella didn't know until she last visited the doctors office on Monday. She led Troy away from the crowd to a corner.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"I erm, went to the doctors office, and um… I wasn't feeling so good, thought it was stress…"

"Uh-huh…" Troy said listening.

"And um…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm… pregnant…" she said. Troy didn't say anything. Gabriella thought that they were over. She stared at him.

"Say something…please, anything…" Gabriella pleaded.

"That's wonderfull!!! Wait till I tell the gang."

"No, no , no… lets keep it a secret for a bit."

"So what else is bothering you."

"My mom kicked me out…"

"WHAT?!?!?"

"Troy, I knew you'd take it like this, I shouldn't have told you anything…"

"We're going to your house, and packing your stuff."

"Why?"

"Your going to live with me, duh!" he said as they ran to the parking lot.

"What about your-"

"Parents? They'll be delighted to, and when we say that they are going to have a grandchild, they'll be thrilled!" Troy said as they got in his and drove off. She smiled. How could everything be so perfect? He put his hand on her knee. When they arrived, they took her already packed stuff, loaded it into Troy's truck, and left. When they pulled up in Troy's driveway, they kissed each other and started bringing in her things with the help of Troy's mum and dad. They asked why, but the couple felt that tomorrow they would tell them, and this they said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dance and Basketball**

**Chapter 16: Naming Of Names**

**Posting twice in a day!!! Woot Woot!!!**

Gabriella and Troy sat down in the living room, to tell Troy's parents what was going on.

"So, why is Gabriella here?" Lucille asked.

"Because my mom kicked me out." Gabriella replied.

"Why did she kick her out?" Jack asked.

"Because she is pregnant." Troy said

"What?!?!" Jack and Lucille yelled.

"Only found out on Monday…" Gabriella muttered.

"Really? When did you find out Troy?" Lucille asked.

"Last night…" Troy responded.

"Well, seeing as I was carrying a child, I have some tips for you Gabriella," Lucille said. That was the cue that Jack and Troy left the room.

"Firstly, you shouldn't be carrying that many things at once. Secondly, you shouldn't put to much stress on yourself, for it will affect the outcome of the baby's health. You will begin to have morning sicknesses, develop unusual cravings," and the mention of cravings made Gabriella giggle. "Seriously, when I was pregnant with Troy, I always had to have eggs wrapped in bread with peanut butter and chipotle sauce on the side." Gabriella and Lucille burst out laughing. The guys peeked to see them in hysterical laughing fits. After about ten minutes, they finally stopped, and the boys came in the room.

"So, what do you think about names?" Troy said. Oh boy, names, the impossible subject.

"Lets do boys names first." Gabriella said. They nodded as Gabriella pulled out a pen and paper.

"Jack." Lucille said.

"Troy." Gabriella said.

"Michael." Jack said.

"Jon." Troy said.

"So we have some boys names, can we think of anymore?" Gabriella said.

"Jacob." Troy said.

"Erik." Gabriella said.

"Jake." Jack said.

"This is my last suggestion, my final name is…Zac." Lucille said.

"Moving to the girl's names." Gabriella said.

"Elaina." Troy said.

"Maria." Jack said.

"Vanessa." Gabriella said.

"I think that if it's a girl, you should name it Isabella." Lucille put in.

"Marissa." Troy continued.

"Alexis." Gabriella said.

"Kylie." Jack said.

"Kira." Gabriella said.

"I think that's enough." Troy said.

"Tonight Troy and I will discuss our options." Gabriella said. Suddenly, Gabriella's phone began to ring.

**Taylor**/_Gabriella_

_Hello?_

**Why did you two leave?**

_Long story short, I'm living with him now._

**Why?**

_My stupid mother kicked me out._

**Sorry, but why?**

_Because… She thought I was old enough to live on my own, but what she doesn't know is that I'm living with Troy._

**Mkay, just curious, ttyl.**

_Don't start talking like Shar, but anyways, later!_

"Why did you lie?" Troy asked. They were now in his room.

"Because I thought that we agreed to keep it a secret for a while, until we're ready to let them know."

"You really are smart." Troy muttered as Gabriella laughed. She laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He joined her, snuggling close to her. He wrapped his arms around her. She turned her attention to him.

"I'm scared." She admitted.

"About what?"

"I never thought I would be pregnant at 19, living with my fiancé, and having been kicked out."

"So… you want an abortion?"

"No, no, no, no, I'm just surprised at how fast this happened… that's all…"

"Okay, so about the names…"

"Crap, that's right."

"For a boy, I'd like to name it after me or by Dad."

"I like Zac a lot though."

"Whatever does you r fancy."

"Really?"

"On one condition."

"Shoot."

"I get to choose the girl name."

"But what if they are twins?"

"Then we'll both be happy."

"Okay, anyways, I'm a bit tired, want to go to bed?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, long days are lying ahead…" Troy said, as they shared a kiss. Troy spooned her and they drifted off to sleep. **(Hey, it's me again, when you spoon someone, you put your arms around them and face the same way that they are… thought you ought to know…)**

**I know it's a bit short, but hey, it's two updates in ONE day!!! That hasn't happened in a long, long time!!! Review! (Please?)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dance and Basketball **

**Chapter 17: **

**I'm like posting this at school, so I think that's really funny!! They didn't block fanfiction which is awesome! I'm going to hopefully post everyday, one time at school during lunch, another day at home… : ) I hope your all happy about that!! So I'll shut up now and get to the dang story!**

Gabriella woke up at about 5:30 in the morning. She ran downstairs and took ouit a frying pan. She had 30 minutes to surprise the Bolten's, and to thank them for letting her stay with them. She started to cook pancakes and bacon, which somehow made the clan wake up and trot down the stairs.

"Gabi, you shouldn't be doing this…" Lucille said groggily.

"Don't worry; this is my way of saying thanks."

"Gabi?" Troy asked, as if hallucinating.

"Shut up and sit down."

"I didn't know you could cook!" Troy mumbled.

"So _that's _why you were looking at me like that!" she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"That, and the fact that you were up before any of us."

"Troy Bolten, you better take that back before I burn your bacon!!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry…"

"That's what I like to hear." Gabriella said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Watch out! The pancakes might burn!!" Troy said hurriedly as Gabriella ran back to the stove, taking off the pancakes and bacon. They all sat down and began to eat.

"This bacon is fantastic!" Jack pronounced.

"I didn't know you could cook!" Troy exclaimed.

"Hey!" Gabriella said, smacking Troy on the arm.

"Ouch, that hurts…" Troy said, pushing out his lip, forming a pout.

"Don't even try!" Gabriella said knowing his game plan.

"But it hurts so bad…" He whined.

"If it hurts so much, get a band-aid for yourself, your almost 20 for crying out loud!"

"But…"

"Do you want be to kiss it and make it better?" Gabriella asked in a baby voice.

"Pwease…" He pouted.

"Alright, you got me." Gabriella said, giving him a kiss on his arm.

"Awww…" Lucille said.

"What?" Gabriella and Troy said in unison. Jack and Lucille burst out laughing. Troy and Gabriella blushed and finished their food. Troy said something about going to Chad's house. Gabriella complained that she needed larger clothes. They both took off at the speed of life.

"Come on guys! One last store!" Gabriella begged as Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay trudged along.

"We've been to six of them, and every time we leave on you say 'Just one more…'" Sharpay said, mimicking Gabriella perfectly.

"No wonder you're an actor…" Gabriella muttered, causing them all to laugh.

"Ugh…" Gabriella said, "That's it!!" she yelled.

"What?"

"Uggs!!! That's what I want for my birthday!"

"Honey, you can take this one pair of mine, they are so last week!" Sharpay yelled.

"You mean the red ones that were sitting in the in the window?!?!?!?"

"Duh!"

"Oh my god! Thank's so much Shar!!" Gabriella said giving her a hug. They finally left and went back to the Bolten's residence.

"Dude, so Gabriella's living with you?" Chad asked as they played basketball with Zeke and Jason.

"Yeah, I told her that she should."

"Why?" Jason asked stupidly.

"I'm not explaining the entire story again!" Troy snapped.

"Whatever…" Jason said.

"And you want to be a movie director?" Zeke asked, causing everyone to laugh.

"C'mon Captain, you can't shoot a basket with me blocking…" Chad said. Troy stood back and lazily threw it in. The ball soared into the hoop, emitting a swoosh noise. Chad looked dumbfounded and Troy smiled.

Gabriella was in Troy's room, looking through her bags trying to find her CD's. She grabbed a random one and put it in his stereo system with Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor. _Low by Flo Rida featuring T-Pain _blasted through the speakers as the guys came in and danced with the girls…

_**[Chorus:  
Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans  
Boots with the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low**_

Them baggy sweat pants and the Reeboks with the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a slap  
She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

[Verse 1:  
I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go, this crazy, all night spendin my dough  
Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go  
Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show  
So sexual, she was flexible  
Professional, drinkin X and ooo  
Hold up wait a minute, do i see what I think I whoa  
Did I think I seen shorty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm makin it snow  
Work the pole, I got the bank roll  
Imma say that I prefer them no clothes  
I'm into that, I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me, I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes

[Chorus:  
She had them Apple Bottom Jeans  
Boots with the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants and the Reeboks with the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a slap  
She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

[Verse 2:  
Hey  
Shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans full of gwap and they ready for Shones  
Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown  
Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan  
One stack (come on)  
Two stacks (come on)  
Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)  
What you think I'm playin baby girl  
I'm the man, I'll ain't dealin rubber bands  
That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder  
I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola got me like a Soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover  
Shorty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her, like a pornography poster she showed her

[Chorus:  
Apple Bottom Jeans  
Boots with the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants and the Reeboks with the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a slap  
She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

[Verse 3:  
Whoa shawty  
Yea she was worth the money  
Lil mama took my cash, and I ain't want it back  
The way she bit that rag, got her them paper stacks  
Tattoo above her crack, I had to handle that  
I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin  
They be want it two in the mornin  
I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin  
She wouldn't stop, made it drop  
Shorty did that pop and lock, had to break her off that gwap  
Gal was fly just like my glock

[Chorus:  
Apple Bottom Jeans  
Boots with the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo   
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants and the Reeboks with the straps   
She turned around and gave that big booty a slap  
She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

_**Another song came on, Drip Drop by Vanessa Hudgens started its blare…**_

_**Drip drop, Drip drop...**_

Now only heaven knows  
How I really feel inside  
I try my best not to let it show  
But late at night, In my room  
I think of you and start to cry

You know that I'm emotional  
But still you break my heart  
Let's make no mistakes

We both know that  
You're the one responsible  
For hurting me this way  
Now my tears fall like rain

Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? Don't know what to do  
Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? Don't know what to do  
Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you

It's a quater after twelve  
I know I should be in bed  
Boy you got me feeling sorry for myself  
I must confess, this loneliness is killing me  
I'm so upset

How could you break all your promises  
Like you told me, You'd be there to hold me  
I can not believe the way I fell for it  
I was a fool to buy all the lies you sold me

Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? Don't know what to do  
Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? Don't know what to do  
Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you

Maybe we were never meant to be  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me  
To see what's happening  
You come around and then it rains again

Drip drop...

When will they stop

Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? Don't know what to do  
Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? Don't know what to do  
Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you

It's raining, It's pouring  
I try hard ignoring these tears  
I try so hard, Ignoring the tears  
It's raining, It's pouring  
I try hard ignoring these tears

_Lose Your Love by Vanessa Hudgens _ made its music next…

_**(Chorus)  
If I should lose your love boy  
Shame on me  
I was just too stubborn  
Too blind to see  
That I would lose your love, boy  
Just tell me how to get you back  
Cause I could never lose your love  
Don't wanna lose your love**_

I remember the moment I first looked in your eyes  
And seen nothin looking back at me  
It was then I realized  
that even though you were there  
Your heart was long gone  
An I knew right then how lost I'd be  
Before you move on

_**(Chorus)  
If I should lose your love boy  
Shame on me  
I was just too stubborn  
Too blind to see  
That I would lose your love, boy  
Just tell me how to get you back  
Cause I could never lose your love  
Don't wanna lose your love**_

_**Before its final, before you close the door  
I am asking you, please can we try this once more  
Just hold me tight, don't ever let go  
And if never comes around I want you to know  
I want you, I need you, can't lose you tonight  
I won't do nothing to lose you  
I won't lose this fight  
I'm going to make it right**_

_**(Chorus)  
If I should lose your love boy  
Shame on me  
I was just too stubborn  
Too blind to see  
That I would lose your love, boy  
Just tell me how to get you back  
Cause I could never lose your love  
Don't wanna lose your love**_

Then Make You Mine and Too Emotional by Vanessa Hudgens came on.

(All I want to do is stand close to you)  
(All I want to do is stand close to you)

I'll be the one to tell everyone I'm gone  
I've fallen in  
To a place I can begin to understand.  
I'm just happy you're here to hold my hand

[Chorus  
All I want to do is stand close to you  
Be by your side  
All I want to do is make the world revolve  
Around you and I  
What I would give up  
What I would go through  
To get it right  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine

My secret's out  
It's been hidden in my heart  
That's over now  
I want everyone to know I found it all  
You're the everything I've never had  
And baby I got it bad

[Chorus

And it's far too hard to see (to see)  
What the future will be  
Everywhere I go (everywhere I go)  
Everywhere I go now you're with me

(Make you mine)  
(All I want to do is stand close to you)  
(Make you mine)  
(All I want to do is stand close to you)

[Chorus

Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Hey hey  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah (make you mine)  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na...


	19. Chapter 19

**Dance and Basketball**

**Chapter 18: In and Out**

**I'm getting some reviews now, I don't know if I should wrap this up and start something new, because I've got a one-shot that's on the process in the making and I could post that and make a new story… I want to finish this the way I planned it but if you're all bored, then I'll have to make an exception… please review, this one might make you go, "Wow…" or something like that…**

Gabriella and Troy got up almost at the same time… that was usual nowadays… and then Gabriella reminded Troy that they were going to the park. Gabriella put on a baby doll shirt and some jeans while Troy put on a tshirt that labeled, "I come with my own backround music.", **(A/N: Imagine Chad's shirt…)**, and some faded jeans. He stretched his arms.

"Gabriella, are you almost done??" Troy called.

"It takes a girl who's pregnant a few more minutes to get clothes on you moron!"

"Nice comeback…" Troy muttered.

"I'm just full of them…" Gabriella said, wrapping her arms around him. They hugged and went outside. They walked down the familiar pathway that they had walked on at least a million times. They held hands as they went silently to the park where Troy asked something that sparked everything…

**Flashback…**

_Troy and Gabriella were walking to the local community park. They didn't talk or say anything to each other on the way there. Two friends, walking to the park… no big deal right? Wrong! Troy was going to ask Gabriella to be his girlfriend that night. Before he left to pick her up, he was sweating like major, he hoped that he'd stopped by now. They stopped in front of a sign that said, "Albuquerque Community Park". Gabriella and Troy went by the swings and sat down. They started to pump their legs for a while. Next thing they knew, they were soaring in the sky, so it seemed. They skidded their feet and stopped. They made their way to the benches. This was Troy's chance… his one and only chance._

"_Gabriella, can I ask you something?"_

"_Mhm?"_

"_I was wondering if…"_

"_Yeah?" she asked. Crap, he was tongue-tied…_

"_If you would be my girlfriend?" he finished. She said nothing._

"_Of course!" she said as she scooted close to him to give him a hug. They stared into each other's eyes. _

"_I've got to get going, curfew…" Gabriella said, getting up. _

"_Okay, want me to walk you home?" Troy asked._

"_Sure," Gabriella replied as they went off…_

**End of Flashback…**

In the same park, the very same park where four years ago, he asked her to be his girlfriend. How time went by. Gabriella went on a swing as Troy just stood their, looking at her puppy pout face.

"What?" he asked.

"C'mon…"

"What?"

"You know what I want… don't lie…"

"What do you mean?"

"Push me…"

"Why?"

"Because I am your fiancé who has your child and wants to have some fun!" Gabriella stated. Troy laughed.

"Troy…" Gabriella begged like a five-year old.

"Fine!" Troy said, running over behind her, pushing her gently. The breeze rushed in their faces. What a perfect day, so far…

After about half an hour, they sat on the bench, loss of words.

"So, should we think about some names again?" Gabriella said, breaking the haunting silence.

"Sure…" Troy said un-easily.

"What's the matter?"

"I feel that as if something bad's going to happen…"

"What d'you mean?" Gabriella said as three West High Knights walked over.

"What are you doing on this side of town?" Troy asked, slowly rising.

"We're here to silence the East High's primo boy." A football player said, voice sounding like he didn't even know how to sing the alphabet.

"Exactly how are you going to do that?" Gabriella spat. Troy moved his arm in front of her.

"Gabriella, don't get involved. Call the others, and get out of here…" Troy muttered.

"What's that you say?" Another football player said. Gabriella silently crept away and took out her phone.

**Gabriella**/_Chad_

_Hallo?_

**Chad, it's me Gabriella. Listen, come to the park.**

_Why? Where's Troy?_

**No time for that now! Just get Jason and Zeke and hurry over here!**

_Fine, see you soon…_

**Bye!**

Gabriella hung up her phone and peered at the park. There were shouts, and Gabriella feared that shouts would turn to fists. Chad's car pulled up as Zeke and Jason piled out. They walked over to the park as the girls hurried by Gabriella.

"What's going on?" Kelsi asked.

"I think that-" Gabriella began, but was cut off by muffled shouts of pain and she saw swings of fists and feet. She gasped and Taylor covered her mouth. Chad knocked out one of the jocks, but the other two wouldn't go down without a fight. Another jock knocked out. It looked as though the guys would win. But the last jock took out a knife, and threw it at Troy, who crumpled in pain as it impacted with his chest. Gabriella screamed and tried to run, but was held back by Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi. She broke free and ran to Troy, who's blood was bursting out of the wound, blossoming over his shirt. She knelt down by him as some shouted, "Somebody call 911!", she cried and cried. She suddenly felt a surge of pain in her abdomen. It couldn't be time yet! As the paramedics came they took everyone to the hospital. Gabriella and Troy were in separate wards, but on the same floor. The doctors stitched up Troy's wound and assured that the persons who fought them would be arrested.

"Guys, where's Gabi?" Troy asked his friends.

"She's in a ward…" Chad began.

"Why?" Troy asked. Nobody spoke up.

"Guys, why is Gabi in a hospital room?" Troy asked, with more anger and power in his voice.

"She's possibly having her baby…" Kelsi said quietly. Troy pressed the nurse button and a young woman around 25 came in.

"You rang?" she asked.

"Is Gabriella Montez in this floor?"

"Yes, room 303, why?"

"She's my fiancé and she is pregnant, am I allowed to check on her?"

"You may go…" the nurse said as Troy carefully got up and walked with his friends to Gabriella's ward…

**In Gabriella's ward…**

The doctor ran some tests as Gabriella laid on a dumb white bed. The doctor came to a conclusion that they needed to get her babies out.

"Babies?" Gabriella asked with a weird look on her face.

"Your carrying twins…" The doctor muttered as Troy and her friends burst in.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked.

"I'm her fiancé." Troy explained.

"And you all?" the doctor said, gesturing to the rest of the gang.

"Friends…" they muttered.

"I'm sorry, but your friends must wait outside of the room."

"Why?" Chad asked a bit rudely.

"She is about to go in labor…"

"Okay then…" Taylor said, walking the gang out…

**6 hours later…**

"C'mon Gabi, your doing great!" Troy encouraged as one of the twins came out.

"It's a girl…" the doctor proclaimed.

"You can name her Gabi, remember our deal?" Troy said.

"Yeah, I'm going to name her… Isabella Marie Bolten…" she said almost incoherently.

"Okay… push!" Troy said. After another few hours the next one came out.

"A boy…" the doctor said.

"Your turn Troy…" Gabriella said, breathing heavily, almost panting.

"Let's see… Zachary Alexander Bolten…" Troy said. They made the birth certificates and waited until the next day to go home, bringing their new children with. Troy took out his keys and un-locked the door. He turned on the lights as everyone jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Troy and Gabriella laughed as they opened gifts for their kids. Onesies, (**SP?)**, pajamas, clothes, toys, bottles, formula, footies and shoes, blankets, and best of all, cribs were opened. As they said thank you's, everyone got their chance to hold the babies. At sight, Isabella had Gabriella's hair and Troy's eyes, and Zachary had Gabriella's eyes and Troy's hair. The kids were starting to smile a bit more and move their hands and legs. Isabella had a tight grip on Troy's pointer-finger. Pictures were taken and the babies started to make burps, which made everyone laugh. As everyone left, the babies started to fuss and Troy and Gabriella walked them upstairs and set them in their bed. Gabriella sang a soothing lullaby that made the babies drift off to sleep.

"Good choice…" Troy said, changing to boxers.

"I'm full of them…" Gabriella said, changing into a tank top and short shorts.

"Parents…" Troy said.

"Yep, that's us…" Gabriella added. They fell asleep and the now the newest family were happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Babies are here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hopefully, I get some reviews that make me happy. So press that little lilac button and send me a little surprise!!! Please? Sorry for the short update, please forgive me!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dance and Basketball**

**Chapter 19: Dealing**

**I'm in my school library and I'm working during lunch for you guys! You owe me sooo big!!! Multi-tasking isn't easy when your eating!!!!**

Gabriella woke up to the sound of crying. _Time to be a mommy, _Gabriella thought. She picked up Isabella and Zachary and carefully carried them down the stairs. She set them in high chairs as she made bottles. She grabbed the formula. _How can Troy be asleep? Can't he hear them, and that I need his help? _Gabriella thought. She picked up the kids and fed them their bottles as Troy trudged down the stairs.

"Morning," he mumbled.

"Morning? I feel like it's already noon!" Gabriella said.

"Really? They that demanding?" Troy asked.

"You think? Come over and help me, please." Gabriella responded. Troy took Zachary and fed him while rocking him. Gabriella burped Isabella and got out some clothes for them. She put Isabella in a pair of blue jeans with pink shirt that said, "Daddy's Little Girl!", and she put Zachary on a tee shirt that read, "Mummy's Favorite Boy," with a pair of black jeans.

"So, what are we going to do?" Troy asked as he set Zachary in his lap.

"I dunno… the park?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, let them get some fresh air…" Troy replied.

"Yep, but look at us Troy," Gabriella said as she gestured to him. They were still in pajamas.

"Right, clothes… I knew that." Troy said.

"Then why did you start putting your shoes on?" Gabriella questioned.

"I dunno, maybe I wanted a head start."

"You cant put pants on when your wearing shoes Troy."

"How do you know?"

"Then go do it, I'll watch you, let's bring them up." Gabriella said. Gabriella put on some skinny jeans with a turquoise tank top. She laughed at Troy as he struggled to get his pants on. When they got in the car, Gabriella heard her and Troy's song… _ What Hurts The Most, by Cascada…_

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again i pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me**_

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere i go  
But i'm doin it  
It's hard to force that smile when i see our old friends and i'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret  
But i know if i could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that i saved in my heart that i left unspoken

What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin to do

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
And never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin to do

**(I know I promised I'd be slowing down on songs, but this is a great song!!!)**

"What hurts the most, is being so close, And having so much to say… watching you walk away… and never knowing,… what could have been… and not seeing that loving you… is what I was trying to do…" Gabriella sang as she repeated the lyrics.

"You still got it Gabs." Troy said, and caused Gabriella to laugh.

"I know…" She replied, kissing him on the cheek. She flipped another song on as _See You Again, by Miley Cyrus_ played…

_**I've got my sight set on you,  
And I'm ready to aim,  
I have a heart that will,  
Never be tamed,  
I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name,  
Now, I can't wait to see you again**_

I've got a way of knowing,  
When something is right,   
I feel like I must have known you,  
In another life,  
Cause I felt this deep connection,  
When you looked in my eyes,  
And I can't wait to see you again,

The last time I freaked out,   
I just kept looking down,  
I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked whats wrong with me  
My best friend Lesli said  
"Oh she's just being Miley"

The next time we hang out,  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it can rest till then,  
Whoa whoa I,  
I can't wait to see you again,

I got this crazy feeling  
Deep inside  
when you called and ask to see me  
Tomorrow night,  
I'm not a mind reader,  
But I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again

The last time I freaked out,  
I just kept looking down,  
I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' bout  
Felt like I couldn't breath  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesli said  
"Oh she's just being Miley"

The next time we hang out,  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can rest till then,  
Whoa whoa I,  
I can't wait to see you again,

I've got my sight set on you,   
And I'm ready to aim,

The last time I freaked out,  
I just kept looking down,  
I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked whats wrong with me  
My best friend Lesli said,  
"Oh she's just being Miley"

The next time we hang out,  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can rest till then,  
Whoa whoa I,  
I can't wait to see you again,  
Whoa whoa I,  
I can't wait to see you again

"Wow, that was a good song! You sang it awesomely!" Troy yelled as they pulled into the park. They took the kids out and set them in the baby swings. Isabella absolutely loved being pushed. Zachary was fascinated by the birds flying by.

"Look at Zachary Troy, he must like birds…" Gabriella said giggling. Zachary tried to get out of the swing and chase the birds, but he had no success.

"They are having so much fun, and they are falling asleep. Let's go home…" Troy mused.

"Mkay, come on Isabella and Zachary, we're going home to take a nap." Gabriella said, picking them both up. _**  
**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Dance and Basketball**

**Chapter 20: Going Away For A While**

**Troy and Gabriella are off to a great start! Awesome right? Of course! I'm listening to **_**What Hurts The Most by Cascada! **_**One of my new favorite songs. The chorus reminds me of my old friend and I, we had a rough patch in our friendship really young, and we don't really talk anymore. This chapter is dedicated to my life a bit, about the rough patch… This is the last chapter too! Review if you want a sequel!!! You'd so want a sequel after this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

The rain in Albuquerque poured as the sunshine disappeared. Gabriella sat in her living room. She waited for Troy to walk in the door. Zachary and Isabella were already asleep. It was 11 in the night. He should've been home by now. She knew basketball practices ran a bit late sometimes, but not this late. She had not called him, she thought she would sound weird if she called him asking where he was. The fireplace was on. The house phone and her cell phone were on a coffee table next to her. Thunder struck outside as thunder rolled by. She was in her robe, as she had just taken a shower. Her phone rang. She eagerly picked it up. Telemarketer, great, no Troy… she heard a knock on the door. She raised slowly. She walked over to the door. Troy was finally home. She opened the door as he walked in and took off his coat.

"How was practice?"

"Fine, sorry it ran a bit late."

"A bit late? Troy, it ran late by two hours!"

"And your point is?"

"You could've called me."

"We had no breaks…"

"You're captain, you could've called one!"

"Why are you freaking out?"

"Because I was worried!"

"You didn't need to!" Troy yelled.

"Well, seeing as I'm your fiancé, I have the right to do so!"

"No you don't!"

"I can't believe you!"

"Excuse me?!?!?!?"

"I didn't stutter, did I?"

"You can't talk to me like that!"

"Oh, sorry, just did!"

"Shut up!"

"It's almost 12!"

"So?!?!?!?"

"So? What do you mean so?"

"I'm leaving, I was expecting a warm welcome home!"

"Fine!!!"

"Won't be seeing you!"

"Love you too, jackass!" Gabriella said as she stormed upstairs. She grabbed suitcases and started packing. She couldn't deal with this. The kids woke up and started to cry. She soothed them back to sleep and continued packing. She took out a pencil and paper. She scribbled the note…

_Troy,_

_I can't deal with this anymore._

_I'm leaving Albuquerque too live somewhere else._

_I cant handle all this stress._

_This is partly your fault, for being so careless. _

_I'm taking the kids._

_When I think that you've calmed down, I'll come back._

_I'll send you mail so we can at least keep in touch._

_I'll miss you…_

_Gabriella…_

She then placed her ring on top of the note. She had finished packing. She put everything in her car and started to drive. She turned the radio down as she popped in a CD, containing songs she recorded. She put on number 3…

_**I'm leaving you,**_

_**I can't trust you.**_

_**You say you love me,**_

_**I don't know if it's true.**_

_**You want me to stay with you,**_

_**And I just want to fly.**_

_**I can't deal with all the stress,**_

_**And it's too hard to say goodbye.**_

_**I'm departing for a new world,**_

_**One without you in it.**_

_**It's getting way to hard to breathe, **_

_**Way to hard to live.**_

_**With you…**_

_**I promised myself that if I left,**_

_**Even if it made me upset.**_

_**I'd come back to you…**_

_**This promise is gonna come true…**_

_**Making mistakes,**_

_**Coming at a loss.**_

_**Tripping down,**_

_**But I'll shake it off.**_

_**I'm not yours for now,**_

_**And I hope you know how,**_

_**To bring me back in…**_

_**I hope that this works,**_

_**I hope I don't get worse,**_

_**I know it really hurts,**_

_**I feel like I'm going to burst!**_

_**Leaving you,**_

_**It's getting me emotional. **_

_**I thought I knew it all,**_

_**Now I've lost control…**_

_**Oh… Oh…**_

_**When I left, **_

_**I was even upset…**_

_**Tears falling down my face,**_

_**Falling,**_

_**Falling in grace…**_

_**I promised myself that if I left,**_

_**Even if it made me upset.**_

_**I'd come back to you…**_

_**This promise is gonna come true…**_

_**Making mistakes,**_

_**Coming at a loss.**_

_**Tripping down,**_

_**But I'll shake it off.**_

_**I'm not yours for now,**_

_**And I hope you know how,**_

_**To bring me back in…**_

She cried silently as she went on route 66, leading to Sacramento. That was where she was going to go. Zachary and Isabella were still fast asleep. She was going to live in her car for the night, then get an apartment. She called Troy's phone, and he didn't answer. _Probably still mad at me, probably making out with some other girl… _Gabriella thought, _No! You cant think like that Gabriella, he still loves you! But for now, you're just going away for a while, that's all…_ She took another look at her kids. They slept peacefully in their car seats. She started to cry again. Zachary and Isabella, the only connection between Troy and Gabriella for now…

**Cliffhanger!!!! So do you like it!!!!!!!!!!! The epilogue is about Troy finding out! But it's gonna be like half to one page! I want to post the rest of this story tonight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Dance and Basketball**

**Epilogue**

Troy walked in the house.

"Gabi?" Troy asked. Her car was gone, so he assumed they went out for a bit. Boy was he in for a surprise! He ran up to his room and took a shower. When he walked out, he saw the note. He opened it up and saw the ring. He read her painful words. She was gone, he lost her. He silently sobbed as he ran to her old room. Everything was gone.

"Mom! Did you see Gabi leave?" Troy yelled. **(He still lives with his parents, and so did Gabi! Remember?) **

"No, we went to the casino, why? Where is she?" Lucille said as her and Jack walked to where Troy was. He handed them the note. They read and Lucille gasped.

"Son, what did you do?" Jack asked.

"We got into a fight…"

"Why?" Lucille asked.

"I got home at 11, almost 12, from practice."

"Oh my… she's with the kids on her own…" Lucille said. Troy nodded.

"We'll just have to leave her be until she's ready to come back, we shouldn't look for her." Jack said. They went to the table and rested their head in their hands. The family didn't want to think about how long it would be…

**I sad it was short! Review for a sequel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
